Sword and Shield
by ChibiLover123
Summary: Sequel to 'Fire and Iron', second in the Yin and Yang Series. A HTTYD/Marvel/Harry Potter/Pokemon crossover. Hillevi is back at Hogwarts for Second Year, hoping for the normal school experience that evaded her and her friends last year. Unfortunately, the Chamber of the Unown kind of ruins that plan.
1. Chapter 1

Avenger's Tower was just as Hillevi remembered, which was a surprise considering that Tony was prone to causing explosions, Bruce could turn into a giant green rage monster, Jane often made blackholes in her lab, and the sheer number of enemies the group had accumulated was pretty staggering.

Pepper had explained- _while casually going through reports with her Espeon, Eddie_ -that Tony had been in correspondence with a fellow inventor in Kalos for a while, Bruce had been volunteering at various Pokemon Orphanages, and Jane had been on tour with Darcy for the last two months, giving lectures on the Einstein-Rosen Bridge.

 _That certainly explained a lot_.

* * *

"Half-pint!"

Hillevi squeaked as Tony burst into the common room, earning a blank stare from James where he was reading a book in the armchair.

"I was thinking about your awesome duel to the death!"

"It wasn't a duel to the-"

"And had a great idea about how to upgrade your peg leg!"

With a flourish, Tony produced a hologram schematic of a new design, and Sharpshot slit one eye open from her perch on Meatlug's back as Cloudjumper sat up on the couch-back, ears twitching forward.

Unlike her current model, which was a pair of fitted metal pieces supported by a sanded wood back, this one was more intricate, with a curved piece and a pole that connected the top and bottom of the half circle that seemed to act like a piston.

"Whoa…" Hillevi breathed, reaching out to manipulate the hologram with both hands to see the specifics.

"And the best part!" Tony continued, earning an eye roll from Rani and a snicker from Felix. "This new design? One hundred percent non-magnetic!"

"Really?" She voiced, surprised.

"Of course, really! I've already got J.A.R.V.I.S. getting the materials together, and you'll be bouncing around on a new peg leg in no time!"

For a long moment, Hillevi just looked at him…

And smiled.

"Sounds great, Tony. I can't wait."


	2. Chapter 2

Flexing her fingers over the grip, Hillevi leveled the compound bow at her target roughly seventy meters away, notching an arrow.

As she pulled the string back, the many parts moving slowly to compensate and multiply the tension, the Valhallan took in a deep breath, thumb touching the edge of her mouth.

The string released with a TWANG, and the arrow ended up buried on the edge of the target's red center circle, quivering from the speed of its flight.

A movement in the corner of her eye had Hillevi dodging forward in a roll, avoiding the Pidgeot's claws and coming up in a crouch, notching another practice arrow and firing it at the large Bird Pokemon.

The tip unfurled into a net that Pip twisted around as Diana swooped in, spinning away as a second net-arrow tried to ensnare her wings.

"Good shot." Clint praised as his Pokemon returned to his perch, settling their wings over Cloudjumper, Stormfly and Drumfire as they nibbled on an assortment of strawberries, kiwis, and peaches. "You're definitely getting better."

"I've been practicing." Hillevi admitted with a shrug.

Sharpshot scoffed, slanting a look at her girl, and the Valhallan ducked her head sheepishly.

"…A lot."

"Hey, whatever works for you." Clint replied, waving off her awkwardness. "Want me to show you a trick shot?"

Hillevi lit up at the thought, already starting to bounce on her toes.

"Yes, please!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Little warrior!"

Thor's booming voice nearly had Hillevi falling off her stool, though Cloudjumper's Levitate saved her from a cracked skull before the God of Thunder yanked her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey, Thor…" She wheezed, patting at his armored chest. "Haven't seen you in a while…"

"I had much business on Asgard these last months." He admitted, releasing the tiny Viking. "But I have heard of your great exploits in my absence! Well done!"

"Uh, thanks…" She fumbled, flushing red at the praise.

Sharpshot rolled her eyes, inclining her head to his Raikou, Pyrmja, in greeting as the Asgardian's baby Electric Pokemon rushed to join her own Dragons in the common room's play area.

Meatlug barely slit open an eye as his Pichu, Jolt, and Joltik, Sparky, started climbing her spiked steel armor, while Nimbus the Mareep happily glomped poor Skullcrusher and Simba the Shinx tried to make Lockjaw do more than blink at his little shocks of electricity.

Comet, his Blitzle, was happy enough to play tag with Stormfly and Drumfire, who were long used to the static electricity and sparks that followed Thor and his Pokemon around.

"I want to hear about your adventures at this Hogwarts." Said Asgardian insisted, sitting on a stool that should have, by all laws of physics, bent under the sheer weight of his muscles.

Smiling at the thought of her friends, Hillevi scrambled back up onto her own seat, sliding the plate of cookies between them.

"Well, it started when I was walking around the Hogwarts Express…"


	4. Chapter 4

"Utkatasana."

Hillevi breathed out slowly as she sank into the almost-sitting pose, arms stretched straight up.

"Padangusthasana."

Another breath, and she straightened, bending at the waist until her forearms rested on bare toes.

"Adho Mukha Svanasana."

A third, and she stretched into a pyramid-like pose, palms flat on the floor.

"Anjaneyasana."

Her remaining foot reached forward, and Hillevi lifted her upper body into the low lunging pose, breathing through the stretch of her muscles.

"Parsvottanasana."

Straightening her knees, the Valhallan bent forward to rest her palms back towards her prosthetic.

"Ardha Uttanasana."

Bringing her legs together, she stood, hands resting on her ankle and prosthetic respectively.

"Urdhva Hastasana."

Rising to her full height, fingers pointed to the ceiling, Hillevi breathed out the last of her tension.

"Enough."

Blinking her eyes open, the reddish-brunette stumbled a step now that the exercise was over.

"You're getting stronger." Natasha noted, Nikita nodding in agreement. "Be sure to keep up your regimen every day."

"I will." Hillevi promised as Cloudjumper landed on her back once more, shaking out her feathers. "Thanks again for helping me with physical therapy, Natasha."

The woman barely inclined her head, turning away as her Ariados, Grigori, lowered himself from the ceiling.

Hillevi yelped, falling into the splits, to avoid Kira's Cross Poison as the Crobat swooped past to her trainer.

"Don't forget."

Dropping her forehead onto the mats, the Valhallan hid a smile.

 _Superspies_ …


	5. Chapter 5

Hillevi found herself exchanging messages with her Hogwarts friends multiple times a day, in those little lulls between flying practice with Sam and Rhodey, physical therapy with Natasha, archery with Clint, training with Steve and James, and helping Tony with her new prosthetic.

Mostly silly things, little memes or jokes, making sure the other was happy and safe while keeping them up to date on the daily going's-on.

Nursing a cup of green tea and perched on a dozing Meatlug's back, Hillevi sent a link to Hermione on a research article she had found on Psychic-type Pokemon before tapping out a reply to Ron's complaint about the twins' latest prank, Sharpshot leaning into her side and chewing on a ham bone.

"Good morning, Hillevi." Bruce greeted as he crossed to the common kitchen, Julie and Nia right on his heels as always.

"Good morning." She chirped back, biting back a smile at Harry's recounting of Togepi's antics before sending a heart emoji. "Aren't you volunteering today?"

The scientist nodded as he made up his own cup of tea, his Jigglypuff and Clefairy eventually breaking off to go play with Skullcrusher and Lockjaw in the play area.

"The local Pokemon orphanage just got in a batch of new residents from up north, and they need all the help they can get."

"Can I come?"

Pausing as he put the kettle on, Bruce glanced over curiously, Todd swaying on his curly hair.

"I want to help." Hillevi explained with a shrug as Cloudjumper landed on her back, Stormfly and Drumfire cuddling up on either shoulder. "And if they need more people…"

He nodded after a few moments, turning back to the cabinets to retrieve a tea bag as a little smile tugging at his mouth.

"Then welcome to the team."

* * *

Pokemon orphanages were a sad fact of life, something most people did not like to talk about much.

The nature of Valhalla's long war with Dragons meant that Hillevi, unfortunately, was intimately aware of the necessity of such places.

When a person passed away, their Pokemon were 'released' in the sense that they could have a new trainer, and often ended up with family.

In Valhalla, such Pokemon acted as guardians of their comrade's children, in memory of a lost friend, or took up general guard duty around the village if that option was unavailable for whatever reason.

The same was true in other regions; if young enough, Pokemon breeders would take them, and if particularly strong or rare, gym leaders would give them a home and worthy battles.

Those that were still in the system stayed at said orphanages as the paperwork went through, and were cared for by the staff and various volunteers, normally young children whose parents wanted them to learn about Pokemon or older trainers, like Bruce, who no longer travelled.

Such orphanages often modeled themselves after daycares, from what she had read, with a large reception area and a large fenced-in area out back for the Pokemon to play, a section of the building set aside for those Pokemon that were too young or needed extra care.

Of course, that was exactly where Bruce was headed, and Hillevi was happy enough to follow him.

He had explained on the way that there had been a mudslide in the mountains of Alaska, due to a heavy series of summer rainstorms and destabilized earth, that devastated the Pokemon that lived in the area and required rescue groups to intervene.

Centers and orphanages all over the United Regions had mobilized to take in the injured, homeless Pokemon that had nowhere else to go or could no longer survive in the wild.

This meant the medical wing was busier than usual, and Hillevi immediately stepped to one side of the doorway to keep from blocking the other volunteers and doctors, looking around as Cloudjumper leaned invisibly over one shoulder.

There were multiple plastic crates and baskets lined with blankets, with various Pokemon curled up amid the folds, whining and sometimes trembling at their new surroundings.

She spotted a few Geodudes, a Mankey, a couple Spoink and Machop, even a Teddiursa, with varying scrapes, bruises and cuts from their ordeal.

Bruce, having gotten a status update from the head doctor, motioned for Hillevi to follow as he moved towards the back wall, where a single crate sat on one of the metal exam tables.

"I usually take care of the difficult cases." Bruce explained, stopping a comfortable distance from their goal. "But I think you can help me with these two."

Curious, with Cloudjumper tugging on her sweater insistently, the Valhallan stepped closer and stood on tiptoe to peer inside.

A pair of dark purple eyes blinked back at her, and she sucked in a breath as the Dratini curled tighter around the Deino in her coils, ear-fins trembling.

"It's okay…" The reddish-brunette whispered, staying right where she was even as Cloudjumper tugged harder, starting to whine, and Toothless' Poke Ball trembled. "No one's going to hurt you, sweetheart…"

The blind Dragon sniffled, licking the snake-like Dratini's cheek, and she grumbled in acquiescence.

Shuffling closer, Hillevi held out a hand for them to scent, swallowing a giggle as the Deino shoved his nose against her palm and started gumming at the skin, too young to even have fangs.

Cloudjumper cooed, revealing herself as she leaned in, touching noses with the Dratini and huffing so the baby giggled.

"See, I'm not so bad…"

With a little sniff, Dratini studied both girl and Latias closely, ear-fins twitching back and forth in thought before nudging the Valhallan's hand with a soft nose.

She started petting the blue Pokemon's head as Bruce stepped up, Todd joining Cloudjumper in a song as he started checking the pair over.

They were rather battered, but not quite so badly as the others; even baby Dragons were surprisingly sturdy against most things, though not enough to escape something like a mudslide unscathed.

"They're so young…" Hillevi whispered as the scientist prodded at a bruise on the Deino's scarred hide, checking for broken bones.

"A lot of them are." Bruce admitted, working methodically to check down the Dratini's entire length for breaks.

Watching the hatchlings as they flinched and whined, latching onto her hands for comfort, Hillevi looked up at him with big, pleading eyes.

 _For all his self-control and restraint, Bruce knew when he was beat_.

With a nod, he finished the examination quickly and stepped away, leaving the Tamer of Dragons to do what she did best.

"If you want, you can come home with me…"


	6. Chapter 6

"You sure you can handle having ten Pokemon?" Sam wondered, watching the young Dragons play amongst themselves.

Blackstar had quickly joined in Skullcrusher and Lockjaw's usual tussles, giving almost as good as he got, while Brightclaw had taken surprisingly well to not just Cloudjumper, but Meatlug, curling around the Lairon's back-spikes and mimicking the Latias' complex melodies just like Stormfly and Drumfire did.

"We'll make it work." Hillevi assured, Sharpshot giving the superhero a sidelong glance as if daring him to disagree. "I know most places only let you have six at a time, but…I can't just leave any of them, you know? They need me."

His Xatu, Ashar, must have given some sort of message, because the former counsellor accepted this with no further questions.

"Wanna go flying?" Sam suggested instead, his Talonflame, Mayumi, mantling her wings in excitement.

Hillevi brightened, Cloudjumper dropping onto her shoulders with a happy trill.

"Do I!"


	7. Chapter 7

Sprawled on the couch, Steve flipped lazily through the television channels, unable to settle on anything.

Sunny was laid over his lap, dozing after a long morning of practice, Eva and Terra snuggled up in his fur, and Liberty had nested on the couch-back, chirping a negative at every show or commercial that flashed by.

James was seated on the carpet, using the coffee table to spread out his arsenal and clean everything with meticulous care, Demon the Houndoom and Abe the Absol on either side of him, while his Skrelp, Sting, was curled around one ear, and his Mawile, Princess, sat primly on his lap.

The former assassin had quietly admitted that he had been inspired by Hillevi to name his own Pokemon, to give them an identity that had long been denied him, and Steve had encouraged the decision.

 _He didn't mention Andy, tried so hard not to remember the Ambipom knowing what had likely become of him, and was just happy for the progress Bucky was making_.

"Hey, Steve. Hi, James."

"Hey, Levi." The super soldier greeted, smiling as the tiny Valhallan plopped down right next to Demon and rubbed at the base of his horns.

Meatlug lumbered up next to her, Brightclaw curled around on of her spikes, as Sharpshot herded the tussling Skullcrusher, Lockjaw and Blackstar into the play area, where Cloudjumper seemed to be regaling Stormfly and Drumfire with an epic tale.

The line of James' shoulders loosened, and Sting chittered a greeting to the girl.

"What are you watching?"

"Nothing, really." Steve admitted, attention returning to his aimless search. "Any suggestions?"

"Well, Hermione told me about this show where they test myths about Pokemon…"


	8. Chapter 8

"Careful." Hillevi warned, Sharpshot letting out a bark as Skullcrusher pinned Blackstar to the carpet to split the dup up.

Meatlug eyed Lockjaw warningly and the Trapinch dutifully did not start another tussle, Brightclaw giggling from her perch on the Steel/Rock-type's back.

Swaying on her girl's back as she typed a message to Neville asking how Flora was doing- _he had confided that the Bulbasaur had been experiencing pains recently_ -, Cloudjumper nudged Drumfire where he was hidden in the folds of her sweater's neck as Stormfly preened her wings.

"Excuse me, Miss Haddock." J.A.R.V.I.S. spoke from the speakers, drawing her attention upward. "But Master Stark would like to see you about something in Mister Banner's laboratory."

"No problem, J.A.R.V.I.S. Tell him I'm on my way."

Curious, since Tony had already finished her new prosthetic- _a titanium piece with a woven leather grip that was working wonders so far_ -, the Valhallan stood and started gathering up all her Poke Balls.

As a safety precaution, only Sharpshot and Cloudjumper were allowed out in the labs, and that meant even Meatlug would need to be recalled.

Each was personalized, so she could keep track of which was which; a bright red for Sharpshot, a metallic silver for Meatlug, sky blue for Stormfly, an earthy brown for Skullcrusher, a dusky orange for Lockjaw, purple for Drumfire, blue and white for Brightclaw, and a black and blue one for Blackstar.

Once they were safely inside and the balls back on her belt, Hillevi headed for the door, Sharpshot at her side.

After a quick trip in the nearest elevator- _thanks to the privacy of the top floors and repulsor technology_ -, Hillevi came out on one of the many R&D levels, this one housing Bruce's lab, a Hulk-proof room, and little else on said man's request.

She had been there many times in the process of making prosthetics, mostly when Tony refused to see reason, and found the area very calming thanks to the addition of a Zen garden.

Spotting said scientists through the glass walls, and feeling Cloudjumper's curiosity, the Valhallan allowed J.A.R.V.I.S. to perform a retinal scan and open the door.

"Hey, Bruce. Hey, Tony." Hillevi voiced, patting Felix's head as the Ninetales approached, touching noses with Sharpshot. "What's up?"

"There you are, kid!" Tony nearly shouted, practically vibrating as Bruce offered an apologetic smile. "Took you long enough! Get over here!"

Butterfingers snickered as she joined them at the metal workstation, looking over the strange Pokedex that sat on the surface.

The device was roughly the size of most Pokedexes, a square shape that flared out slightly at the top, with little nubs on the bottom, and the screen had two rounded extensions on top, flanked by a pair of speakers.

"A new Pokedex?" She ventured, confused and openly curious.

Companies often came out with new models every year, trying to outdo themselves and each other with some new feature or design, but Stark Industries had never been one of them…

"I've got a friend in Kalos that wanted me to test this one out for him." Tony explained, waving Butterfingers off when the Rotom started buzzing around his head. "Wanted me to go around recording Pokemon and all that, but I'm a little busy saving the world, _so_ …"

It took a moment for the implication to set in, and Hillevi stared up at the billionaire in surprise.

"You want _me_ to test it?"

"Why not?" Tony replied, unable to suppress a grin. "You're going to Hogwarts again soon anyway, and you'll see plenty of Pokemon. Take a few pictures, record some battles, and bam! It's tested!"

"It's not that simple." Bruce disagreed, adjusting his glasses with a sigh. "This particular Pokedex is…special. It requires a person that's comfortable with young Pokemon, especially those that do not often go into their Poke Balls."

Glancing between the pair of scientists, Hillevi's brow furrowed.

"What kind of Pokedex needs that kind of person?"

There was an almost manic gleam in Tony's eyes as he brandished a Friend Ball.

"This kind."

The sphere cracked open in a flash of light, and Hillevi blinked the stars away, jaw dropping at the revealed Pokemon.

"A Rotom?"

The ghostly Plasma Pokemon zipped around Butterfingers with a giggle, doing a couple circuits around the lab before disappearing into the device with a ZAP.

It powered on from the burst of electricity, the screen lighting up to reveal the Pokemon's face, and the device bounced up to float in the air, two arm-like attachments detaching from the back.

"Oh." Hillevi breathed, shocked. "That kind."

"Language selection completed." The Rotom Pokedex intoned, firing up its new systems. "Hillevi Horrendous Haddock the Third's user registration completed. Rotom Dex, initializing..."

A loading circle appeared, filling from one to a hundred percent, as Cloudjumper leaned forward to sniff, ears perked.

"Hello, User: Hillevi! It's nice to meet you!"

"Hello…" She replied, shoulders loosening. "It's nice to meet you, too."

"Hey, Rotom." Tony stated, effortlessly demanding attention. "Your job is to help out Levi while she's at school. Think you can do that?"

"Roger that!" The Rotom Pokedex accepted, eager.

Spotting Cloudjumper and Sharpshot, the ghostly device twisted around to take a picture of the startled Pokemon.

"Photos captured!" He proclaimed, before a page from the registry appeared on his screen, leaving only his eyes visible. "Latias, the Eon Pokemon. Latias is highly intelligent and capable of understanding human speech. It is covered in a glass-like down. The Pokemon enfolds its body with its down and refracts light to alter its appearance."

The image shifted to a new page.

"Charmeleon, the Flame Pokemon. Tough fights could excite this Pokemon. When excited, it may blow out bluish-white flames."

"The Rotom Pokedex is self-learning." Bruce explained, unable to hold back a smile at the stars in both Hillevi's and Cloudjumper's eyes. "He'll take pictures of all new Pokemon and their move sets to add to the wider database. It's really rather amazing."

Nodding almost absently, the reddish-brunette swallowed the lump in her throat and flushed red, ducking her head almost shyly.

"Do you…want to come with me, Rotom?"

The Pokedex blinked, as if the very thought of such a question had never occurred to him, before bobbing closer.

"I would like to help User: Hillevi in any way I can." He answered easily as Sharpshot leaned into her leg, and the Valhallan smiled.

"Then call me Levi…Dexter."

* * *

Hillevi and Dexter got along amazingly, once she introduced him to all the Tower's residents and got all the photography out of the way.

Dexter was cheery and eager to learn, something Hillevi could appreciate, and her patience helped the excitable Rotom ease into his new role, especially as a communication and reading device.

Lounging in the crook of Toothless' arm, the Valhallan read an app Hermione had recommended on Avalon cultures and customs as her Pokemon relaxed in the sunshine, protected by the force field that covered the Tower's roof.

Nonetheless, Toothless had curled his body around the perimeter, watching the young ones closely even as he relaxed.

Sharpshot was perched on his head, sharpening her claws, while Meatlug had stretched out on her belly, a roost for Brightclaw to watch from as Cloudjumper swooped past, leading Stormfly and Drumfire in a merry chase as Skullcrusher, Lockjaw and Blackstar tumbled past in a ball of playful nips and flailing tails.

Dexter let out a DING as a call request came through, and Hillevi blinked at the notice before tapping 'Accept'.

"Hey, Ron." She greeted, poking Dexter to keep him still as the Weasley's face appeared on his screen/belly.

"Hey, Levi. Having fun with the superheroes?"

"Oh, it's a _blast_." She drawled, face falling into an unimpressed setting. " _Literally_."

"Could be worse." He snickered, Cubchoo popping up on his shoulder.

"Did you call to get an update on the damage, or did you want to say something?" The Valhallan interrupted, unable to hold back a smile.

"Oh, yeah!" Ron remembered, shoulders straightening. "Harry's coming to Tor Town for his birthday, and we're all meeting up in Diagon Alley to get school supplies the day after. You wanna come?"

"Do I!" Hillevi answered, her excitement deflating after a moment. "Unless you guys don't want all the extra attention…"

"Hey, you're still Levi." The boy assured, grinning. "Even if you _do_ bring a couple superheroes along. "

"Oh, I see how it is." She teased, leveling her friend with a mock glare. "You only want me for my connections."

Ron laughed, nearly sending Cubchoo tumbling to the floor.

"See you there, Levi."

"See you."

Dexter shook himself as the screen return to its default setting, blinking.

"Should I tell Mister Tony?"

"Sure, send him a message." Hillevi agreed, reaching up to pet the underside of Toothless' jaw so he purred. "What do you think, bud? Wanna go on a trip to Diagon Alley?"


	9. Chapter 9

Hillevi had expected James to come along with her to Avalon, very much set in remaining her 'bodyguard' while in Avalon, but not for Steve to whip out the Puppy-Dog Eyes and come along.

Not that she would have denied him anyway, with or without The Eyes, but she had not expected him to ask.

"These people are your friends." The super soldier had explained as the trio boarded a quinjet. "I want to see what got a gal like you to like them so much."

"Levi!"

Shaking the memory away- _even if her cheeks stayed a touch pink_ -, Levi brightened as Cloudjumper chirruped in glee.

"Hermione!"

Said girl nearly bowled her over with the force of her hug, Cloudjumper squeaking as her Levitate activated, unable to hold back a laugh.

"There you are, Lev!" Harry called, smiling, as the groups converged.

"Took you long enough!" Ron teased as Hermione released her hold, and Hillevi rolled her eyes playfully.

"You all actually _live_ in Avalon, you know. I had to fly a bit farther."

"It's great to see you." Neville greeted, Flora barking in agreement.

"You too, Neville, Flora."

Her bag jerked as Dexter pulled himself free, taking a picture of a startled Flora before she could protest.

"Photo captured!" The Rotom Pokedex chirped as everyone stared, dumbstruck. "Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokemon. The bulb-like pouch on its back grows larger as it ages. The pouch is filled with numerous seeds."

"Dexter, what have I said about taking pictures without asking first?" Hillevi scolded gently, earning a sheepish look from the Rotom-infused device.

"To first introduce myself, and ask for permission…"

"And did you?"

"No…"

"Then apologize."

The only ones not staring like they had seen a Politoed put on a top hat and start singing showtunes was Steve and James, and Dexter wringed his 'hands', contrite.

"I am sorry for taking a picture of you without asking first. I was very excited."

Flora eyed the Pokemon-machine and grunted in acceptance, in a good mood at the moment.

"I am Dexter, the Rotom Pokedex!" Dexter continued, smiling at the surprised humans with a salute. "My objective is to help Levi while she is at school! It is nice to meet all of you!"

"It's…nice to meet you, too." Harry replied as Hermione started bouncing excitedly on her tiptoes.

"Now back in the bag with you." Hillevi ordered, lifting the flap of her messenger bag as Cloudjumper whistled. "No one was supposed to see you until Hogwarts."

"Aw…"

Dexter did as told nonetheless, and she gave the group a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, Dexter's a little excitable around new Pokemon."

"Was that a Rotom… _in_ a Pokedex?" Remus wondered, intrigued.

"That's the basic concept, I think." Steve answered, rubbing at the back of his neck as Eva shrugged from her perch on one massive shoulder. "But Tony's never been one to do things halfway."

The adults visibly swallowed any further questions- _while the children became excited for school so they could get the full story_ -, and everyone quickly introduced themselves, also pointedly ignoring exactly who Steve and James were.

As the group started towards Diagon Alley, which had yet to be hit by the lunchtime rush or the flood of students coming to get their supplies last-minute, the conversation returned to its original track.

"Maybe one of you will decide to research Pokemon evolution after you get out of Hogwarts." Remus voiced, leading them through the rows of specialized shops.

"Hermione or Harry or Ron might, but I already know what's in store for me." Neville answered. "The Longbottoms have been running the Lucan City Gym for centuries, and Longbottom Gardens for even longer. My gran has been watching it for me, but Flora and I are going to be training junior gym leaders and working greenhouses the moment I get out of Hogwarts."

"Count me out, too." Ron agreed. "I don't think I could handle being cooped up in a library all day thumbing through old books."

"Then what do you want to do?" Harry wondered as the group entered Madam Malkin's Gear For All Environments, Cloudjumper cooing at all the colors and patterns.

Percy and the twins had split off, old enough to get their own supplies, but Hillevi hardly noticed as she looked over the jackets on offer.

"I honestly don't know." Ron acknowledged, looking over the newest trainer jackets. "Isn't that why we're at Hogwarts in the first place?"

"That's a rather mature response, Ron." Hermione replied, eyebrow raised as she tried on a new cap.

Before the Weasley could possibly decipher that as an insult, Hillevi jumped in, tone purposely light.

"I'll probably head back home by then. Take over the family business, like Neville."

"I'm in the same boat as Ron, actually." Hermione admitted, setting aside the cap and moving on to headbands. "My parents never went to Hogwarts and are doing real fine. But I don't want to spend seven years learning everything, only to pick a job I could have gotten if I had just gone to a normal school. That would be a waste."

"Oh, it wouldn't be a waste." Molly Weasley said, standing next to Madam Malkin as Ginny was being measured. "You could know exactly what you want to do in life, and then suddenly find yourself on a new path. I was going to be like my sisters and go into Pokemon medicine until I met your father. Scoff all you will and say that I wasted my education, but I think I've done just as much good volunteering at our local Pokemon Center and dealing with scraped knees. What you learn can always be put into use, no matter what you decide to do."

"I never really got the chance to go to school." Steve voiced, shrugging his shoulders and earning a squeak from his tiny Eevee. "I figure, whatever you want to do, learning new things can't hurt."

"Kids, why don't you go next door to the Pokemon Emporium and see about getting treats for your Pokemon?" Remus suggested. "Arthur and I need to discuss some things, and I'm sure Ginny will be a while getting her jacket measured."

Sharing a look with James and Steve, Hillevi followed the others, Cloudjumper trilling reassurance.

"Maybe I should pick up more of that potion Mister Lupin gave Flora." Neville voiced as they entered the store, Flora squawking in delight.

"I'm sure Remus can give you what you need." Harry replied, inspecting a Ghost Light.

The shelves were full of items for Pokemon to hold and bags of treats, and Hillevi studied the assortment of elemental Gems on display, Cloudjumper leaning forward to sniff the Psychic Gem.

"They have Evolution Stones." Hermione noted, looking at a case near the back where the unpolished stones sat on white pillows.

"Sweet." Ron replied, pressing his nose to the glass. "I should get one and use it on Cubchoo! Imagine it, a fire-ice super bear!"

"Cubchoos aren't effected by Evolution Stones." The bushy-haired girl shot down with a dismissive sniff. "Their DNA is completely stable, and thus can't be mutated by the stone's radiation."

"At least you'll save money on that, since Cubchoo evolves with experience." Hillevi pointed out, smiling. "Just like mine."

Neville nodded as he moved to a small bin full of clear orbs, which seemed to contain mushrooms and various seeds.

"We have a few Sun Stones and Leaf Stones at our Gym, but I don't think anyone in the family's used one since my grandad was a little boy."

"Maybe you should stock up on some, Harry." Hermione suggested, picking out an Ice Crystal for Snorunt.

"Why?" The boy wondered.

"Because all your Pokemon can evolve with use of a Stone."

At his blank look, Hermione sighed.

"Ludwig will evolve into a Lampent, and if you use a Dusk Stone on him, he can reach his final form, Chandelure. Same with Togepi. She'll evolve into a Togetic when she feels utterly safe and secure with you, and if you give her a Shiny Stone, she'll be able to evolve into a Togekiss."

"Oh, I knew that." Harry replied, waving the thought off as Hillevi tested a couple of rope toys.

"I just meant I don't see why I should stock up now. It could take Ludwig for more years to evolve, and who knows when Togepi will. Even if they both evolved tomorrow, it wouldn't be right to force them to change again right away. It should be their choice."

"I'm with him on this one." Hillevi agreed, rubbing under Cloudjumper's chin as she grabbed a couple bags of treats to go with the chew toys she had accumulated. "Sharpshot and Meatlug evolved when they wanted, and I'm going to let the others do that, too. It's not me that's evolving."

"What about Eevee?" Ron wondered, reaching into a small minifridge. "You decided what-YEEOW!"

"Can't you read the sign?" The owner, Mister Tolmon, scolded with a glare. "NeverMeltIce: DO NOT TOUCH! You're lucky you didn't freeze your fingers off!"

"And you give that to Pokemon?" The Weasley retorted. "Yeesh, no thanks! Cubchoo with stick with his Tauros Hat, thank you!"

"Have you thought about it, Harry?" Neville wondered, selecting a large green and red seed from the bin.

"Thought about what?" The Potter wondered, snagging a box of treats himself.

"About what you want Eevee to evolve into." Hermione elaborated, debating several different focus items for her Ralts. "You probably have it the hardest of any trainer. Twisted Spoon or Moon Mirror?"

"Moon Mirror." Ron answered. "It's always weird to see any Pokemon other than a Kadabra or an Alakazam with a Twisted Spoon."

As Mister Tolman bagged up their things, Harry scratched his chin in thought.

"I honestly don't know, Hermione. I mean, I haven't had Eevee that long, and when he evolves, that's it. He's stuck with that form. I'd hate to evolve him, and then realize a day later that I'd made a mistake."

He released said Pokemon, kneeling to scratch between the fluffy Pokemon's ears.

"Besides, I think you should have a say in the matter, right buddy? It is your body that's being altered."

"Leave it to you, Potter, to let your Pokemon lead you around."

Hillevi sighed at the intruding voice, a little huff escaping Cloudjumper as she bristled.

"Draco."

Said Slytherin stood a few feet back from them, arms crossed, wearing a brand new purple jacket with black trim and Arboks embossed on the buttons, his hair even more slicked back with gel than Hillevi remembered.

"Tell me, Potter, who goes to sleep in that little ball at night, you or the Eevee? I honestly can't tell."

"Piss off, Malfoy." Ron snapped.

"Who's gonna make me, Weasley?" Draco challenged, stepping forward. "You? You think you can beat me? You can't even control that little rat of yours, what makes you think you can face me down?"

"Back off." Hillevi cut in, and the blond faltered at her glare, Cloudjumper mantling her wings threateningly. "Or you'll be facing _me_ instead."

It was Hermione that stepped between the two instead, making a physical barrier.

"Knock it off, all of you."

"Get your hands off me, Granger." Draco sneered, regaining his bravado. "This jacket costs more than your worthless parents probably make in a year."

The boy leaned in, voice menacing and slick.

"Or maybe they could afford it. I hear your kind sells their daughters off all the time to make a bit of extra-"

Hermione's fist cracked into Draco's nose in a gush of blood, and Hillevi rushed into the fray as he stumbled back, cupping his face.

"You bitch! I'll see your family run out of this region!"

Hillevi seemed to bristle herself at the threat, her pupils almost seeming to slit-

"Draco."

A silky voice intoned, and the boy's pain was forgotten as he went ramrod straight, turning to face the newest arrival as he strolled in.

Hillevi could tell on first glance that this man was Draco's father, with the same features and whitish-blonde hair, though his expression was cool and his hair longer, wearing a simple suit and wielding an opulent cane that had an Ultra Ball as the head.

 _This, without a doubt, was Lucius Malfoy_.

"Are you okay, my dear boy?" Lucius asked, not a note of caring in his sweet-sounding words. "It seems you've broken your own nose."

"I did no such thing, father!" Draco screeched. "It was that filthy new blood girl!"

Lucius glanced at her, and Hermione shrank behind her smaller Valhallan friend.

"Well, if that is the case, then I will bring the full might of the Malfoy family upon her. I will see her family's business shut down, their home taken from them, and all their wealth added to our coffers."

Hillevi bit back a growl, her rage feeding back from Cloudjumper and amplifying.

"Of course, before I can do that, I will be forced to examine you and your standing."

"Father?"

"How could I not? You are Draco Malfoy, the future head of the Dagonet City Gym, heir to the House of Malfoy. You are the Prince of Slytherin-"

There was clear mocking in the man's tone while accenting this title.

"And, by your own words, the greatest of Hogwart's students. And yet…And yet you stand here, and claim that you foolishly provoked this girl, mocking her in public with a room full of witnesses, with no plan or strategy. And then, instead of handling her yourself, you allow her to strike you, and do nothing more than whine?"

Lucius shrugged his shoulders in an almost helpless gesture.

"Can you not see that the two personas I paint do not match? I refuse to have a foolish, stupid boy be my heir. So I ask you now…"

He leaned in, dark eyes gleaming with a cold fire.

"What. Happened?"

Draco curled into himself, shoulders slumping and blood-stained hands flopping to his sides.

"I wasn't looking where I was going and I bumped into a shelf, father."

"My poor Draco. We will have your nose looked at by a doctor, and your mother will take you shopping for new clothes later this week."

That gaze turned on the other Hogwarts students, along with his cane.

"Thank you for not mocking Draco about this."

"Of course, Mister Malfoy." Neville stuttered out. "And thank you."

Lucius glanced to Harry and Hillevi, who glared right back at him, and the man gave an almost imperceptible flinch.

"Lilly Potter's heir and the Tamer of Dragons…" He whispered, more to himself than to the children. "Of all the wonders…"

"Kids!"

James appeared between them like a shadow, gaze cool and calculating, as Steve jogged up with Arthur Weasley.

"I know you're having fun, but we need to…"

The Tor Town Gym Leader trailed off, taking in his fellow as Lucius glanced between the pair of Super Soldiers.

"Lucius."

"Arthur." The Malfoy replied, looking over the Weasley's worn polo shirt and frayed khakis with a sigh. "You _do_ realize you are representing all Gym Leaders when you walk about? We must present an image of respect and strength when out and about."

Arthur squared his shoulders, taking added strength from the tension suddenly going through Steve's body.

"Oh, I know, Lucius. You and I just have different interpretations of respectable."

Lucius hummed, placing a hand on Draco's shoulder to lead his blood-spattered son out.

"History will tell which of us is right."

"History is written by the winners." Arthur reminded him, earning a cunning smile.

"We also have different definitions of 'winning'."

"Just a grown bully." Steve grumbled, glaring after the pair before looking over the group. "Are you all okay?"

Ron was practically bouncing up and down with delight, now that Lucius was gone.

"Draco said some nasty things to Hermione, and she popped him in that pointy nose of his! Was bloody brilliant!"

"Ron." Arthur warned.

"I mean, it was brilliant."

Hillevi rolled her eyes at that, patting Jame's arm to show she was fine, and turned to Hermione, who was staring at her hand as if it belonged to someone else.

"Hermione?" She worried, Cloudjumper cooing softly.

"I've never hit anyone before." The girl admitted in a whisper. "I kinda liked it…"

"Well, don't make a habit of it." Arthur reminded them. "Especially Draco. Lucius might appear nice, but he's one of the most vicious trainers in Avalon. People that upset him tend to end up with heaps of trouble, and no way to prove he had anything to do with it."

"So, everything he said about my parents?" Hermione fretted, worry growing in her eyes.

"He won't do anything to your parents." Hillevi promised.

"I wouldn't worry about that." Arthur agreed distractedly as James and Steve shared a look. "Come on, we still need to get you kids your Dex upgrades."

 _No one said anything as the super soldiers flanked the group, silent guardians, for the rest of their trip_.


	10. Chapter 10

The whole train station was just as grand as the Hogwarts Express, in Hillevi's opinion.

There was a Potions Store, a Pokemon Center Express, a little souvenir shop, at least six different fast food shops, and even a book store, lining either side of the terminal.

Spotting a couple of familiar faces in the crowds, Hillevi lit up, tugging James along through the crowds of businessmen, trainers and students.

"Harry! Mister Lupin!"

The pair turned at the shout, waiting for them to catch up.

"Hey, Levi. Hello, Bucky."

"Where's your friend?" Remus wondered, looking around for the Latias that always seemed perched on Hillevi's back.

With a shimmer of refracted light, Cloudjumper appeared with a giggle before disappearing again, and the Valhallan shrugged at the little jolt it gave the Gym Evaluator.

"She likes surprising people."

"Neville!" Harry called, spotting said boy and Flora a few yards away from a mob of Hogwarts students in front of a bookstore. "What's up?"

Neville sighed, glancing into the throng, as Flora settled more firmly on a familiar bag.

"Hermione and I met up early and were just about to board the Express when she heard about this and dragged me over here. I'm watching her stuff."

A number of girlish squeals escaped the mass, and Harry raised an eyebrow incredulously.

" _Hermione_ is a part of that?"

Hillevi was equally incredulous, seeing a rather muscle-bound Fifth Year Hufflepuff shriek in joy.

"I suppose Ron is off having tea with Professor Snape? Percy Weasley is pranking some girls, perhaps?"

"I don't get it either." Neville admitted, understanding Harry's confusion. "But honestly, have you ever tried to stop Hermione when she gets it in her head to do something?"

"I get your point…"

"I don't remember you being so snarky." Neville noted, curious.

"I'm rubbing off on him." Remus replied. "What's going on over there?"

"Gilderoy Lockheart is doing a signing."

Hillevi was surprised when James actually _did_ roll his eyes at the name, Sting letting out an exaggerated gag.

"Who?" Harry wondered.

"Lockheart, if you believe his own press releases, is the world's greatest Pokemon Tracker." Remus explained, earning a snort from an invisible Cloudjumper that mirrored the Valhallan's disbelief. "He'd have you thinking that Jack Kenway and Alder of Unova come to him for advice. He's written books about his quests to uncover Pokemon that were only spoken of in legend. For the most part, he seems to be on the level. I read one of his early works, 'Hunting for Ho-Oh', and it was pretty good and actually matched up well with what scientists suspect about the fire bird. But recently, he's…"

The man paused, stroking his mustache.

"He's gone a bit too much in the way of the extreme for my tastes. It's one thing to say you spotted a Keldeo, another to say that you battled a Pikablu."

"You think he's a fake?" Harry questioned.

"No, not fake. A magazine once tested some of his photos of a Zapdos he claimed to have found in the mountains of Kanto, and the experts said they were genuine, no photoshop, no digital altering. He really does see the Pokemon…I just wonder how much of the rest of his work is factual."

The crowd let out a roar, and they turned to see the man of the hour step out to greet his fans.

Gilderoy Lockheart was clad in a tight gold jacket and khaki pants, all sorts of little trinkets hanging from his belt, not a single blonde hair falling out of place or so much as shifting as he moved, kissing women on the cheek and waving.

Having grown up in Valhalla, and knowing quite a number of experienced trackers, Hillevi could tell immediately that this man was a fraud.

He was too soft, trying too hard, fashioning this persona to fool everyone into thinking he was this great explorer.

A pulse of _distrustdislike_ meant that Cloudjumper felt the same.

"Hello, hello!"

"I love you!" Several girls screamed over the cacophony.

"Oh, and I love each and every one of you!" Lockheart called out. "You know, I don't write my books, such as 'Travels With Tyranitar', 'Seeking Zapdos' and 'Matching Wits With Mewtwo', for fame or glory. I write my books, like my newest one, 'Seeking Suicune', because of each and every one of you! You are my muses, my inspiration, and every time you call out my name, buy one of my books, on sale today at this very store by the way, and ask for my autograph, it pushes me to do oh so much more!"

"Ugh." Harry and Hillevi muttered in unison, James inclining his head in agreement.

"If he were any more sugar-coated, we'd all get diabetes." Remus voiced.

"Now, I am afraid I will not be able to sign all of your books."

Lockheart held up his hands in an attempt to placate the groaning girls.

"Oh, I would love to spend time with each and every one of you-"

"In the wanker's van, as he hands out free candy." Harry muttered, earning a snort from Hillevi and another strange look from Neville.

"But none of you need to fret too much, as you will be seeing enough of me…soon…enough…"

Lockheart trailed off, chin raised and eye squinting as he peered over the crowd, before making a mad dash right for them.

 _Or, more accurately, Harry_.

"Harry Potter…" The man voiced, grinning wide.

"Yes, me Harry." The boy replied, nonplussed. "You, Lockheart."

Gilderoy was immediately kneeling beside Harry, an arm wrapped around his shoulder to direct him towards the mob as they pulled out their Pokedexes.

"Smile for the camera, Harry-"

Harry yelped when he was suddenly freed, Flora's vines pulling him clear as James threw Lockheart's arm aside so Remus could close in, his hand wrapped around the man's throat.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The Gym Evaluator snarled, silence falling as he lifted the so-called Tracker into the air. "What the hell gives you the right to touch him? To use him? To treat him like a prop to bolster your career? What made you think you could just walk up to him and treat him like another object to be posed in front of?"

With a sharp exhale through the nose, like an enraged Tauros, Remus reeled Lockheart in.

"Too many people have mistreated Harry, and it ends now. If you _ever_ touch the boy again, I will know. And I will break you."

With that, Lockheart was dropped and Remus receded back into his calm persona, adjusting his jacket as if nothing had happened.

The writer looked to James, as if for assistance, but the super soldier stared back coldly, left arm clicking as the plates shifted.

Spotting Hermione on the edge of the crowd, Hillevi motioned for her to come as the group moved on, helping with her book-laden bags.

Nothing was said at they arrived at the platform, with plenty of time to spare people-watching before the train was scheduled to leave.

Harry waved to his Gauntlet captain, Oliver Wood, who was proudly showing off a familiar red-and-brown bird Pokemon that was perched on his left arm.

"A Talonflame." Hermione supplied for her less-knowledgeable friends. "They originate from Kalos, pretty rare to see one in our region."

"Oliver's family went on a vacation to Kalos over the break." Harry supplied. "He was telling us how he wanted to observe the Kalos National Gauntlet Team's open workouts. They won the World Cup this last year."

"A Talonflame is a good fit for Oliver." The bushy-haired girl noted, grunting at the mention of the Gauntlet. "It's fast, and its ability to fly will give him the edge in some battles."

"And it will work well as his Gryffindor Pokemon." Remus added.

"Gryffindor Pokemon?" Neville parroted.

"Another tradition at Hogwarts." The man explained, pulling out a Poke Ball. "Magcargo, I choose you!"

The only one not to back away was James when the Lava Pokemon appeared, an intense wave of heat rolling off him that made Cloudjumper whimper, likely in empathetic unease with Flora.

Remus carefully pat the Pokemon's shell, careful of the fragile rock and the small puffs of fire that escaped.

"As you know, the four Houses of Hogwarts are represented not just by a Pokemon, but by a type. Hufflepuff are Water Types, going with the flow and wearing down defenses. Slytherins are Grass Types, using every trick they have to win while appearing as if they're doing nothing. Ravenclaw are represented by Dark Types, as they're able to use their intelligence to trick their opponents. And Gryffindor is, of course, Fire, which symbolizes our passion and burning desire to win."

Magcargo was recalled then, and Hillevi released a sigh as the source of heat disappeared.

"It's an unofficial tradition that, before you graduate from Hogwarts, you catch one Pokemon that's the same type as your House."

"That makes sense…" Neville admitted. "I always found it weird that my dad…"

He trailed off, unable to finish that thought, and Remus jumped back in.

"Some, like myself, wait till the end of our time at Hogwarts to catch our House Pokemon. I got Magcargo here when I was made Head Boy and could surf over to Burnt Island. Caught him as a Slugma and raised him up. Others catch their Pokemon as soon as possible. My friend Sirius caught his Houndour during his Second Year."

"And some of us get our House Pokemon before we even step foot in Hogwarts." Draco sneered, approaching the group with his father, the Head of the Malfoy family setting down a small bag from the bookstore next to Hermione's.

"Hello, Mister Malfoy." Harry greeted, polite.

"Harry Potter. We meet again."

"Yes, sir. Do you know my guardian, Remus?"

"Yes, we are quite well acquainted, aren't we Lupin?"

"Indeed, Malfoy." Remus agreed, glance darting down to Draco. "And you are quite correct, Draco, some trainers do get their House Pokemon _handed_ to them before they come to Hogwarts. No effort, no test of strength, just a gift."

Draco seemed confused, unsure if the words were an insult or a compliment, though Lucius' grip on his shoulder tightened.

"Yes, if I remember right, James got his House Pokemon before he even got his letter of acceptance. The same with all the Potters."

"You are technically correct, though James did not receive his Cyndaquil like it was a birthday present. He had to chase down a whole little herd of them, and try and snag one."

Remus chuckled at the memory.

"Depends on who you ask, but from what I can gather, he must have spent three hours leaping into dry leaf piles before he finally managed to get his Cyndaquil, and it wasn't much of a celebration afterwards, what with him having his hands covered in burn cream."

Draco scoffed at the thought.

"You would never catch a Malfoy running around like some peon. I received Snivy-"

He cut off with a yelp, Lucius' knuckles gone white.

"How a Pokemon is obtained is only half the story though, isn't it Lupin? A Legendary Pokemon in the hands of an inferior trainer, one who should never have been allowed to have it in the first place, one who is a boy playing at a man's game…Well, it doesn't stand a chance, does it?"

His gaze drifted to Hillevi, who stared right back with restrained fury.

"Or a girl playing at a woman's game, if you wish to be politically correct."

"Indeed." Remus replied, straightening. "Just like Lily proved that even a weak Pokemon, under the care of a great trainer, can become quite powerful."

"Yes." Lucius answered, snagging his bookstore bag with long fingers. "I would love to debate such things with you, Lupin, but I have important work to do. Draco, come along, I have some final words to share with you."

Once they had disappeared through the crowd, Hillevi released an angry breath, almost trembling.

"Who does he think he is, implying I'm not good enough for Toothless?" She burst, unable to hold the words in anymore. "I didn't see him walking around on a fake foot after fighting off two Legendaries! See how well he would have come out of that!"

Cloudjumper growled in agreement, shaking out her wings as if about to take flight, and James pressed a hand to the girl's shoulder in a calming gesture.

The Weasley family arrived then, Molly hugging each of them while Arthur looked at his two youngest with teary eyes, Fred and George almost buzzing with the urge to pull a prank and Percy, somehow, looking more puffed-up than usual.

Luckily, the shrill whistle of the Hogwarts Express saved Harry from one of Molly's patented hugs, which was redirected to Ginny.

"Oh, all my babies are leaving the nest..."

James, apparently not wanting to be witness to such an emotional display, herded Hillevi, Hermione and Neville onto the train to secure a cabin.

The super soldier led the group towards the very last cabin in the third car, the last free one this close to departure…

Or so they thought.

"Luna!" Neville realized, approaching the new First Year girl happily.

Her long blonde hair was done up in a ponytail, an orange blob clamped onto the end, with wide, dreamy eyes and an almost otherworldly feel to her that was familiar to Hillevi.

Her jacket was standard for other First Years, but with white fringe added to the sleeves and the buttons all replaced with ones of various shapes and colors, a copy of the Quibbler held upside-down in her hands.

There was a little tug, in the back of her mind, before Hillevi realized what was going on.

"You're a Veela."

The blonde smiled, that same dreamy, far-off quality in her expression.

"And you're a Dragon. Are you a Night Fury or a Terrible Terror?"

"Uh…How about both?"

The three shuffled in, putting away their bags, as James stood next to the door, arms crossed while Sting leaned closer.

"This is Luna Lovegood." Neville introduced. "Luna, this is Hermione Granger, Hillevi Haddock, and James Barnes."

"Have you caught the Riddler yet?" Luna wondered, looking up at James. "He's teamed up with the Joker to steal all the orphans."

"…Yeah, this is familiar." Hillevi noted a touch dryly as Hermione just stared, perplexed.

The door opened as Harry, Ron and Ginny joined them, glancing inside-

"Are you here to challenge me to a children's card game?" Luna greeted them.

"Uh…"

"Luna!" Ginny squealed, shoving her way inside to wrap the blonde up in a hug. "You remember my brother, right? This is his friend, Harry Potter. Harry, this is my best friend, Luna Lovegood."

Ron elbowed the boy, breaking him from The Gaze.

"Don't worry, mate, you'll get used to her someday."

Everyone took a seat as the train lurched, and Hillevi ended up sitting across from James by the door to make room for everyone.

"Sorry about that, Harry." Ginny apologized, looking down at her hands. "The eye thing, she didn't mean it. Luna's just half Veela."

"Veela?"

"They're a tribe that originated in Kalos." Hermione informed him. "They're renowned for being Mistresses of the Gaze. The Gaze is another one of the Ancient Pokemon Arts, like Pokemagnuses, Element Wielders, Aura Knights or Speakers."

"My mummy was a Veela, even if she left to marry my daddy." Luna agreed. "That's how I got Mickey."

"Who's-?"

Harry yelped as the Trapinch finally opened one eye to blink at him, startled.

"Excuse him, Luna." Neville apologized. "Harry spent most of his life on Little Surrey and they don't have Pokemon there. He's never seen a Trapinch like Mickey before."

"Yes, how foolish of me not to see." Luna said, whipping her head forward so Mickey tumbled over her head and into her lap. "I will have remember that he is slow."

She turned towards Harry and smiled.

"This is Mickey. He hasn't Digivolved yet."

"Uh huh…"

Harry grunted as Ron elbowed him again to break The Gaze.

"How does that keep happening?"

"The Gaze is quite strong." The blonde said, a touch sadly. "My mummy was teaching me, but…"

Ginny and Neville reached out to give her a hug, and Hillevi shuffled closer, releasing Lockjaw.

The pair of Trapinch blinked at each other before starting to scuffle, falling to the floor with twin yelps that made laughter break out in the cabin.

"Veelas were the first practitioners of The Gaze, and they tend to do it subconsciously until properly trained." Hermione informed them, smile fading at Harry's continued confusion. "Did none of you do any of the summer reading McGonagall assigned?"

"There was summer reading?" Ron asked.

"If I am Pinkie, then you must be Twilight." Luna decided, pointing towards Hermione and then Ginny and Hillevi. "And you are Fluttershy, and Applejack."

Deciding, as usual, to just go along with the crazy, the Valhallan found herself talking with Ginny and Luna about their summers, unintentionally blowing the Weasley girl's mind when Dexter popped out asking if they were at Hogwarts yet.

As Hermione lectured Ron on the importance of summer reading, Neville tended to Flora, Harry pulled out his Pokedex, and James watched over them like a silent sentinel…

 _Hillevi figured this years was getting off to a pretty great start_.


	11. Chapter 11

Hillevi had never seen herself as athletic.

In a village full of Vikings, she had always been more brain than brawn, and had more or less come to peace with this since coming to Hogwarts.

Watching a flagging Seamus on his next pass, the Valhallan felt proud instead of accepting.

Professor Sprout had set out a test for the joint Gryffindor/Hufflepuff class to run three laps around the castle's perimeter, with two rules.

If they could run the lap in under five minutes, then they would reduce their remaining laps by one; if they took longer than ten minutes, that lap did not count, and they would have to run it again.

Having finished her required laps at a reasonable pace, Hillevi sat with Neville and Flora, watching James- _the show-off_ -make his tenth at a full sprint while the rest of the class struggled through their fifth and sixth.

"Humans and Pokemon are different in many ways!" Professor Sprout called out as she approached Harry and Hermione, who were catching their breath in the hope of a second wind. "But one of the key differences is that we lack their stamina."

James passed again, and the professor rolled her eyes.

"Well, _most_ of us. Even a Golem or a Hippowdon can keep moving far longer than a normal human can. The trick to tracking down a fleeing Pokemon is using your brain."

She gestured towards Neville and Hillevi, the latter holding up her water bottle for Cloudjumper to drink from as Meatlug stretched, happy to be getting some fresh air.

"Tell me, what do you think Neville and Hillevi realized that allowed them to be done before the rest of you?"

Harry gave James a half-hearted glare as James passed by again, sensing a certain amusement from the silent, taciturn man.

"They realized they could do all the laps in the allocated time, but not in the shortened time." Hermione answered, still a touch breathless.

"Yes, but what else?" Professor Sprout pressed, calling the rest of the class when no answer was forthcoming to hand out water bottles. "Today's lesson was not just about endurance, but about a fundamental fact of life. There are no true shortcuts. Neville and Hillevi were the only ones to complete the challenge I set forth…"

She paused to glance at them.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor, you two."

James loped up now that the fun of passing students was gone, not even winded, and Demon laughed at them all with that lolling doggy smile.

"And that is because they put in the work. If you want to track down Pokemon, you can't cut corners. Yes, you can make things easier on yourself, like using better Poke Balls or coming up with strategies. I'm not discouraging from using your heads. But you must put in the work. Mister Longbottom and Miss Haddock decided that they would put in their three laps instead of attempting to cut them down and be done. The rest of you tried to take advantage of a shortcut, and it blew up in your face. In the fields and in the forests, that might allow a Pokemon to flee, or put your life at risk."

Professor Sprout looked at each of her students, trying to impress this message upon them.

"You all know about the battle between Alder and Raikou. Most people forget to mention that Alder chased after the Legendary for three hours before finally managing to corner it for that quick battle. He ran through fields, swam across a fast-moving river, and leapt from tree top to tree top in his pursuit."

She glanced to Hillevi, and her prosthetic, meaningfully.

"If you want to achieve greatness, you can't expect it to just be laid in your lap."

* * *

"I thought the first day of classes were supposed to be easy." Ron mumbled, resting his head on the table in their Battle class. "Everyone knows that."

"Ron, if it were up to you, we wouldn't do anything the first day of school, or the second, or the third…" Hermione replied, rolling her eyes.

"And if it were up to you, we'd never leave school. You'd have us taking classes all year round, without breaks, probably strap us to chairs with metal clamps holding our eyes open, so we wouldn't accidentally fall asleep. Have diapers, too, and feeding tubes."

"You've put an awful lot of thought into this." Harry noted, James sending the Weasley a somewhat impressed look.

"That is not the slightest bit true!" Hermione argued as Hillevi played tug-of-war with Blackstar. "I would never suggest we spend every waking moment in a classroom. Learning out in the field, on your own, can be quite beneficial! In July, for example, I spent a week studying different long grass to determine-"

"Called it." Ron muttered.

"What was that, Ron?"

"Nothing."

Tuning out Hermione's current lecture, Hillevi looked up as Dexter popped out of her bag to look over the Irate Pokemon as he dug tiny baby fangs into the rope toy.

"I found some articles on teething Pokemon for you to look through, Levi."

"Thanks, Dexter. I'll take a look at those later."

"Neville, Levi." Harry voiced, leaning across the table to see them. "Have you heard anything about our new Battle Instructor?"

"You haven't heard?" Neville replied, surprised, as Dexter started searching for the information in his databank.

"Heard what?"

"Well-"

"I'm just saying, why do extra work when a C is good enough?" Ron stated loudly, drowning out their conversation.

Before Hermione could argue- _or strangle the Weasley_ -, Dexter chirped in accomplishment.

"The Battle Instructor for Hogwarts is-"

Gilderoy Lockheart burst into the room at that moment, and Hillevi dropped her forehead to the desk with a groan, earning a coo from the invisible Cloudjumper.

"Greetings, future trainers! Please, I ask that you hold all questions and requests for autographs till the end of class."

"Wonderful." Harry muttered as all of girls let out little sighs of delight.

"Please, put me out of my misery. I can only take so much." The Valhallan grumbled in agreement.

"Now, from what I've gathered, you spent much of last year watching a stuttering man in a bad hat show you some mock battles and have you fire on a few targets. Bor-ing!"

Lockhart paced back and forth, the ankle-length coat tails of his jacket whipping with each turn.

"Do you know how you best learn? By doing! Yes, you could spend the next six years studying every book in the library on dueling strategy and famous battles. You could research Lance Blackthorn, Drayden Arkenstone, or Delia Ketchum, and examine all the facets of their different battles. But let me tell you a little secret. You could do that, and you'd still lose."

The man threw open his arms dramatically, ever the showman.

"Open your Battle App and select Section Three, then delete the entire app and forget all about it!"

Dexter squeaked at the thought of deleting anything, especially something that was- _in his mind_ -integral to his user's education, and looked to Hillevi for guidance.

Shaking her head, the Valhallan pat her Rotom Pokedex on the head, glaring at the so-called professor as Cloudjumper shimmered into view to comfort Dexter.

Surprisingly, almost the entire class _did_ delete the app, leaving only her, Harry and Neville as hold-outs.

Some, like Ron, did so happily, while others, especially Hermione, struggled to follow orders.

"In this class, we will learn by doing! We will learn through trial and error, and through self-education. I will not be teaching you, children, you will be teaching each other!"

Lockheart began to pace down the row of students, pointing at random.

"In my classroom, you will be the teachers! You and you and you! Your homework will be to aid your fellow students, and your grades will be determined by your ability to teach one another!"

The professor was practically dancing around the room, caught up in his own hype, and Hillevi levelled him with a deadpan look as Cloudjumper cuddled a still-shaken Dexter in her arms.

"You will each pair with your desk mate. You will then be assigned a chapter from your Battle App and, on your assigned day, present the information you have found to the class. You will be graded on showmanship, your ability to wow the crowd, and dazzle!"

"Uh, sire?" Neville spoke up.

"Yes, you…Merlin, you don't stand out much, young man. You need to work on that. You blend in, and don't do much to catch people's attention. You'll never make it as a trainer…Maybe try a different shampoo."

Cloudjumper puffed up, glaring at the professor as he startled, suddenly seeing the Latias and the animate Pokedex in her hands.

"Sir, how are we supposed to present a chapter from the Second Year Battle App when you had us delete the guide from our Dex?" Neville wondered, pulling the attention back to his concern.

Lockheart blinked, as if his brain was restarting.

"Did I have you delete it?"

The class nodded.

"Well, reupload it! Yes, yes, just upload it again! Purchase it again if you must, purchase a backup too, just in case."

As the class went about doing so, Hillevi caught the professor openly staring from the corner of her eye.

Dexter hardly seemed to notice, quite glad to not be caught in such a dilemma anymore, and she pat his head with a tiny smile as Blackstar whipped his toy around with a muffled giggle.

When Lockheart went pale, she turned to find James leaning on the wall next to her desk, staring the man down while Abe calmly sharpened his blade and claws.

"Well, it seems that's all I have for you today." The Battle Professor stated, a quiver in his voice. "Why don't you all make it an early day? I know you'll want to get started prepping your lesson plans!"

He turned away quickly, making a show of looking through some papers on his desk, as Ron leapt up with a grin.

"Alright! Come on, lets hit the common room and snag a good seat before anyone else!"

Sparing the so-called tracker one last glance, Hillevi gathered up her things and followed her friends out, troubled despite herself.

 _There was something about how he had looked at Cloudjumper_ …


	12. Chapter 12

When Meatlug and Sharpshot had evolved, Hillevi had missed being able to take them with her everywhere.

They were too big to carry now, or have out in the crowded hallways, let alone any classrooms.

The Gryffindor common room, though?

It was the perfect size.

Sprawled across her Lairon's back, Brightclaw draped over her neck with Stormfly and Drumfire curled up on her belly, Hillevi reached up to swipe pages on Dexter's screen as she read through the Second Year Battle App.

Eevee, Sam, Cubchoo, Skullcrusher, Lockjaw and Blackstar were playing with a sparkly ball Neville had brought, while Cloudjumper cuddled on the couch between the boys with Flora, who was nursing another bottle of pain medicine, using her tail to tickle Togepi's belly as Ludwig hovered about anxiously.

Sharpshot glanced over as Hermione arrived on the teleporter, Ludwig darting over as she released Ralts and Snorunt.

"I'm fine, Ludwig, but thank you. I don't think you can help me with my problem."

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Hillevi wondered, sitting up as Harry shut off his Pokedex.

"I can't find one of my bags…"

"What was in it?" Neville wondered, watching as Dexter took the chance to make a circuit around the room to take more pictures of the Pokemon.

"Probably books." Ron voiced. "All of Hermione's bags are full of books."

"They are not, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione snapped, stomping her foot. "And even if they were, better to feed my brain than feed my stomach, like you do with all that food you pack!"

"At least what I pack is practical!" Ron argued, glaring. "If the Express had crashed, you would have thanked me for a Twinkie! No one would have been lining up to get one of your smelly books!"

"They might have lined up, but they wouldn't have gotten any Twinkies from you!"

"Are you saying I'm greedy?"

"No, I was saying you ate them all before we left the station, but greedy works, too!"

"Hey!" Hillevi shouted, Sharpshot butting between the pair physically and forcing them apart with a couple swipes of her tail. "There's no reason to be screaming at each other. Calm down."

The two glanced away from each other, clearly embarrassed, before taking seats on opposite ends of the couch.

"So, Hermione, what _is_ missing?" Neville asked after a few moments of silence.

Hermione shifted uneasily, not saying anything.

"…It's books, isn't it?" Harry voiced dryly, elbowing Ron when he snorted.

"I can't find Professor Lockheart's books. I wanted to read up on some of his findings…"

"Why?" Hillevi wondered as Dexter returned to hover over her shoulder, waving his 'arms' for Drumfire to play with. "He's really not impressive at all."

"Today only strengthened my conviction that he's a tosser." Harry agreed.

"How could you not like him, mate?" Ron wondered, confused. "No homework! No textbooks!"

"Yes, textbooks, and yes, homework." Harry responded. "We're going to have to put a lot of effort into our sections, Ron. More work than we might normally put in, since now the entire _class_ will be witness to our mistakes."

"Well, it _is_ a bit unorthodox…" Hermione admitted. "But Professor Lockheart's not the first teacher to suggest that students learn better teaching themselves."

"But he _is_ the first to use students to line his pocket." Harry countered. "None of you noticed just who wrote that app, did you?"

"It was Gilderoy Lockheart!" Dexter proudly informed them, smiling.

"So?" Ron asked.

"So? Don't you think it's weird that he would write our textbook, then decide to have us delete it? Why?"

"He was passionate." Hermione reasoned, worrying her bottom lip. "He was caught up in the moment."

"Everyone who deleted the app had to rebuy it." Hillevi reminded them, brow furrowing as the thoughts turned over down an ugly path. "That's already a quarter more he would make, just for the Second Years. If he did it in every class…"

"You heard Remus." Harry reminded Neville. "Don't you think all of this is a little shifty?"

"Well, yes, it is weird…"

"But isn't it possible that Harry and Levi are letting their mistrust of Professor Lockheart color their views?" Hermione challenged.

"That's also possible…Can't we just agree to disagree?"

The group turned to Ron, who shrugged.

"Hey, I'm just glad there's only one homework assignment."

Harry and Hillevi shared a frustrated look, and the Valhallan shrugged, conceding defeat.

"What about Professor McGonagall's assignment?" Hillevi brought up, turning the conversation down a different path.

The Partnership Professor wanted them to work on getting one of their Pokemon to select a certain colored ball without actually saying the color, and choosing the particular Pokemon would be important.

Hillevi had already settled on Stormfly, who was proving a very sharp-eyed little bird, and was hoping to get some search-and-rescue practice in to help with that.

"I think Eevee might be the best bet." Neville told Harry. "You've had him the longest, so your connection is going to be stronger."

"But Ludwig is a Ghost-type." Hermione argued, leaning over to join Cloudjumper in tickling Togepi. "I read an article a few weeks back where Professor Juniper theorized that certain Pokemon types are actually the same. They merely splintered off at one point and ended up focusing on two different parts of the same power base. She believes, for example, the Dark-type and the Fighting-type were once one and the same, but Darks, to counter Psychic attacks, began to focus on quick, distracting moves rather than powerful assaults. She also theorized that Psychic- and Ghost-types are related."

"So?" Harry wondered, not following her line of thought.

"So, Psychic-types are able to bond much closer with their trainers due to neural links. Ghost-types might be able to do something similar, which would make this task easier. We can do some research-"

Ron's Pokedex began to ring, and he happily answered the call to distract from any possible trip to the library.

"Ginny? What-?"

"Ron, please!" Ginny whispered, almost too soft for the speakers. "Please come here."

Hillevi sat up at the tone of her voice, Cloudjumper starting to bristle.

"Ginny? Ginny, what's wrong? Ginny?"

"Luna…I tried to stand up for her, but now they're coming after us both. Ron, please."

There was a loud noise, like a bang, and Ginny let out a yelp as the sound of laughter filtered through.

"RON!"

"Ginny!" Ron screamed as the transmission cut off.

Hillevi was already recalling her Dragons, even Cloudjumper, as Ron redialed and failed to get more than a ringtone.

"Bloody hell…Bloody hell, what do we-?"

"Come on, we have to find her!" Harry rallied, recalling Togepi. "Ron, send me her phone number now, and then go find your brothers! Neville, you go get Professor McGonagall-"

"I'm coming with you." Neville replied fiercely, stern.

"I'll find Professor McGonagall." Hermione offered.

"I'll send you our location as soon as we find her."

"Dexter, call James." Hillevi ordered as Meatlug followed Harry and Neville out of the door, Sharpshot swinging herself up behind their girl.

"Calling…"

"How are we going to find them?" Neville called out. "She didn't tell us where Luna and her were!"

"I know where they are." Harry replied, pulling out his own Pokedex.

"How?" Hillevi wondered, glancing at Dexter and silently demanding for James to pick up.

"A little something called The Marauder's App."

Dexter squeaked at the title, buzzing, as Harry spoke into the built-in microphone.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

"Hello, Pronglet. How may I be of service?" A tinny voice answered, revealing another offshoot of Porygon that reminded Hillevi of J.A.R.V.I.S.

"Hello, Porygon. I need to locate the trainer whose phone number I just uploaded."

Hillevi turned her head as Dexter let out a 'click', trusting Meatlug to follow the boys.

"What's going on?" James asked, all business.

"Someone is attacking Ginny and Luna." She answered, Sharpshot crawling around to crouch on Meatlug's head as the Lairon turned a corner, nearly bowling over some Hufflepuffs. "We're on our way towards Ravenclaw tower right now-"

"I am detecting six Ravenclaw students outside the door of the classroom." The Porygon-M stated, drawing her attention away with a snap. "I believe they are trying to get to Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood."

Neville snarled as a fire roared in Hillevi's chest, pushing faster and nearly leaving Harry in the dust and Dexter clinging to her shoulder, the jeering laughter of those Ravenclaws echoing down the hall towards them.

"Vine Whip!"

Flora knocked the group of girls away from the door they had been kicking and pounding on, leaving just enough room for Meatlug to slide in at the Bulbasaur's back, a wall of steel.

"What do you-" One of the girls started, cupping her cheek.

Considering she was also clutching Luna's purse and wearing her earrings, it was no wonder Harry failed to wait for an explanation.

"Ludwig, Eevee, Shadow Ball!"

The orbs sent her skidding across the floor, as one of the others pulled out a Poke Ball.

"Mienfoo, I choose you! Rock Smash!"

The Fighting-type cried out as Sharpshot intercepted the blow aimed at Eevee with a Flame Charge, smashing the smaller Pokemon into a wall before leaping free.

"You shouldn't have interfered!" The first Ravenclaw shouted, already inching towards the classroom door. "You or the Weasley girl! This is between us Claws and Looney! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"I am Neville Longbottom."

"I'm Harry Potter."

"And I'm Hillevi Horrendous Haddock the Third." She finished, glaring down at the girl as Meatlug rumbled.

"Now get the hell away from our friends!"

The Ravenclaw sent out her Sneasel instead.

"Fury Swipes!"

"Flora! Vine Whip counter!"

Flora barely acknowledged the order, smacking the Dark/Ice-type away.

"Now move into a Vine Wrap!"

"Mienfoo, grab those vines and send the Bulbasaur for a ride!"

"Withdraw vines!" Neville commanded.

"Too late!" The second Ravenclaw laughed, her Mienfoo wrapping her paw securely around the vines.

"Good." Neville replied, smiling. "Flora, retract them _now_!"

Like an arrow from a bow, Flora launched herself at the unsuspecting Martial Arts Pokemon, pinning her opponent against the wall and using her full weight to keep the other in place.

"Ice Shard!"

"Sharpshot!"

A Flamethrower melted the ice before a mist could so much as tickle the Bulbasaur's back, and the Sneasel cried out as Sharpshot whipped her tail around in a heavy blow.

"Eevee, Tackle!"

Said Pokemon seemed to appear out of thin air, knocking the Sharp Claw Pokemon over and rolling to join Flora and Sharpshot, growling.

"How?" The Ravenclaw demanded, recalling her Mienfoo and pulling out a second Poke Ball.

The girls pulled back with a yelp when a rush of Icy Wind cut between the feuding groups, James staring them down icily with Abe and Princess flanking him.

"For a Ravenclaw, you aren't that smart." Fred called out from the end of the hall. "Plusle!"

"Minun!" George shouted, releasing his own Electric-type. "I agree. First, they think it wise to attack a Weasley. Everyone in Hogwarts knows we travel in packs!"

"Indeed, brother, and then they don't know about the Invisibility Ability!"

Percy strode forward, glaring at all the students.

"All of you, put your Pokemon away now!"

Glaring at the older girls, Hillevi reluctantly slid off and recalled Meatlug as Sharpshot returned to her side, Dexter hiding behind one shoulder after taking some quick snapshots.

Only Harry followed her example, recalling Ludwig and Eevee, while Neville scooped up Flora and the twins' Pokemon hopped up onto their usual perches.

"I'm only going to ask you this once." Percy told the Ravenclaws, truly angry. "Where-Is-My-Sister?"

"Percy!" Ginny called out through the abused door. "We're in here!"

Hillevi stepped aside as the door finally opened, anger flaring at the sight of Ginny's fainted Rattata and Luna in yesterday's shirt, jeans all covered in dirt, with no shoes and only a single sock on, trainer jacket, belt, and all spare Poke Balls missing.

"The Big Damn Heroes arrive." The blonde said softly, head tilting as she looked towards Neville. "Hello, Captain Malcom. I see you brought Jane."

"Luna…" Harry voiced, giving sound to her concerns.

"What is the meaning of all this?!"

The group turned to find Professor McGonagall storming towards them, Hermione and Ron following in her wake.

"I'm wondering the same thing, professor." Percy replied, his arms wrapped around Ginny as the girl started to shake from the previous rush of adrenaline.

With a nod of his head, the twins subtly flanked Luna while Ron joined Harry and Neville, James at Hillevi's back like a watchful shadow.

"I would very much like to know why my baby sister was trapped in a classroom by Ravenclaws acting more like a horde of Trevenants than trainers."

Professor McGonagall's lips pursed, her gaze flickering towards James, who raised an eyebrow coolly.

"I'm wondering that myself." He stated, tone blank and cold.

The professor pulled out her own Pokedex, typing in a few commands.

"Albus, could you please contact Professor Flitwick? I'm bringing several of my Gryffindors and a group of his Ravenclaws to your office. We need to sort out why they decided to engage in unsanctioned battles in the halls."

* * *

Hillevi had spent her whole life being bullied.

She had been called almost every name in the book, been beaten up, had her possessions taken and abused, been ostracized by her year-mates and neglected by the adults, and been told, over and over again, that she was not- _could never be_ -a true Viking like everyone else.

She was Hiccup the Useless, Hiccup the Worthless, Hiccup the Fuck-Up, but never _Hillevi_ , never herself, because she was not strong enough to be worth anything.

Watching the Ravenclaw girls- _led by Third Years Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe_ -weave lies through fat crocodile tears, shirking blame, Hillevi had never felt more furious.

Dexter, the smart little Pokedex, had actually cut off his call function and started recording when they had come upon the Ravenclaws, and showed the assembled headmaster and professors the video he had captured of the six girls jeering and laughing when Flora had sprung into action.

Luna was silent as everyone told their side of the story, even her tormentors, and it made the rage burn hotter in Hillevi's veins, because she _remembered_ that-

"I knew something was wrong when I saw what Luna was wearing, or wasn't." Ginny finished. "Especially her earrings. She would never give them to Cho or anyone else, not unless she was forced."

"You obviously don't know your friend that well." Edgecombe sniffled. "She's very friendly to us, and let us borrow her things."

"Even her shoes?" Hermione fired back, disgusted, as James glared the group of Ravenclaws down with icy rage.

"While I admit that _is_ strange, your case is not helped by the fact that you three attacked my students, and Luna has said nothing to corroborate your story." Professor Flitwick informed them.

"Why would she?" George replied, rolling his eyes. "She tattles, and she's in for an even worse hazing."

Minun and Plusle agreed vocally, sitting behind Professor Dumbledore and making faces at the children to lighten the mood.

"Mister Weasley, that is-"

"Correct?" Fred cut in. "Right on the money? One hundred percent accurate? The most honest thing you've heard all week?"

"Strong words and a dangerous accusation." Professor McGonagall finished.

"Doesn't make it less true." Ginny insisted. "They're thieves and bullies. Wonder how they'd like to be tormented and tortured-"

"See how she acts?" Edgecombe practically wailed. "She keeps attacking us over and over, while these three stuck their noses where it didn't belong."

James grabbed the Valhallan's shoulder with his vibranium hand, forcibly holding her in place as Sharpshot bared her fangs.

"They stuck it in there because you and your little group of cowards were harassing one of your own!" Ginny fired back.

"We were not!"

"You were too, bitch!"

"Don't call me a bitch, bitch!"

"Bitch, bitch, bitch!" The youngest Weasley shouted, ignoring her Head of House's attempts to stop her. "Admit it, you're just a jealous bitch! Can't stand it that Luna is so much better than you, that people care about her more than anyone will ever care about you!"

"Who would be jealous of Looney Luna?!"

To everyone's surprise, it was Neville and Hillevi that had to be restrained at this outburst, the twins and James holding them back from getting in the girl's face as Cho leveled her friend with a lethal stare.

"Very friendly." Ron muttered, his sister looking triumphant.

Professor Flitwick looked at his students sadly, shaking his head.

"To say I am ashamed would be an understatement. I have always held my head up high as I walked down these halls, knowing that my House was one of unity."

"I am disappointed as well." Professor Dumbledore agreed with a sigh, leaning back in his chair. "I would have thought that you girls would have been smart enough to know that, once you make an enemy of someone, you lose them as an asset."

This, at least, had the Ravenclaws look ashamed of themselves.

"One hundred points from Ravenclaw for failure to show House unity."

The headmaster turned towards Harry, Neville, and Hillevi.

"As for you three, while I applaud your sense of duty when it came to defending your friend, there are proper and improper ways to do so. Fifty points from Gryffindor for battling in the halls."

"No."

All eyes turned to Harry, who stared back defiantly.

"Mister Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No."

"Harry." Hermione hissed, her warning lost to Professor Dumbledore's next words.

"I don't understand, my boy."

"I said no."

"What does that mean?" Professor Flitwick questioned, confused.

"It means no. I do not accept the loss of points."

"Harry, my boy, I'm afraid you don't understand." The headmaster replied kindly. "You do not get a say in the matter."

"To take away points from us is to disgrace Gryffindor."

"That's the point, Mister Potter." Professor McGonagall answered. "You have disgraced your House. Another ten points-"

"We have not disgraced Gryffindor."

All eyes turned to Hillevi now, who stood tall at Harry's side.

"You say these girls disgraced their House, the House of Brilliance, by allowing their emotions to outweigh their common sense. In defending our own, we exemplified the strength of Gryffindor, helping those weaker and smaller than ourselves with no thought to the trouble this would bring us."

The Valhallan looked each of the professors in the eyes, fury burning in the gold stars of her irises.

"I spent my whole life being tormented and persecuted for not being the same as everyone else, for not being the perfect Viking, and I will _never_ stand by while others do that to _anyone_."

"Miss Haddock-" Professor McGonagall began, pity flashing through her eyes.

"You called me the Dragon of Gryffindor for my actions in defending this school." Hillevi cut the woman off, Sharpshot growling sparks. "And I will uphold that title by continuing to protect those that cannot protect themselves. With or _without_ your approval."

Professor Dumbledore and the Heads of House looked to James for some sort of support, and the super soldier was unable to fight back a sharp, tiny smile.

"Never could stop Stevie from getting into fights."

Neville leapt to his feet in that moment, pointing at Cho Chang.

"You have taken honor from my House!"

"Mister Longbottom, sit down!" Professor McGonagall ordered. "Gryffindor-"

"I'm not talking about Gryffindor." The normally shy boy retorted, fierce. "I am Neville Longbottom, Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom. You six attacked Luna Lovegood, of the House of Lovegood, my intended."

Dexter let out a screeching burst of static as the whole room seemed to gasp, staring at the exchange in shock.

"Oh, Neville…" Luna whispered. "What have you done?"

"This insult cannot stand." He continued, squaring his shoulders. "I challenge you, Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe, to an Honor Battle."

All the fire left Hillevi at that, eyes going wide, as Dexter whirred and Sharpshot went quiet, staring.

"Two on one, Longbottom?" Chang replied snidely. "I knew you Gryffindors were stupid-"

"Miss Chang!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed.

"Harry will be my partner, Cho."

"He will?"

"I will?" Harry parroted. "I mean, of course Nev, but-"

"What are the stakes?" Edgecombe demanded.

"See here!" Professor McGonagall nearly shouted. "You cannot do this-"

"There is nothing we can do, Minerva." Professor Dumbledore explained sadly. "Mister Longbottom has invoked the right, and Miss Chang and Miss Edgecombe have accepted. To try and prevent them from doing this…"

"If we win, Ravenclaw will take all punishment that was leveled at Gryffindor." Neville answered. "They will also have to make a formal apology to Luna and return every item she requests back."

"Very well." Chang accepted, standing. "And when we win, you and Potter will have to deliver a formal apology, admitting that Looney over there was at fault for everything. Gryffindor will take all of Ravenclaw's punishment, and you will surrender your Bulbasaur and Eevee to Edgecombe and I."

Hillevi choked at that, heart doing a little twist.

"The same for you. The Mienfoo and the Sneasel."

"Do I get a say in this?" Harry wondered, raising his hand.

"It is finalized." Neville finished. "I will arrange with my Head of House a day and time for the battle. You do the same."

"See you then, Longbottom."

Watching the Ravenclaws leave- _a few more quickly than others_ -, Hillevi looked up at James in open concern.

"What just happened?"


	13. Chapter 13

Another battle was waged before their group even got back to the Gryffindor common room, when Professor McGonagall had insisted that Luna, as a Ravenclaw, return to the House she was sorted into.

Neville and Ginny had refused to allow this, and Hillevi had put her prosthetic down at that moment, swearing that the girl would never step foot in Ravenclaw tower again so long as she had a say in the matter.

It was Hermione, who had been conversing quietly with Dexter, that found a solution to their problem in an old rule that said a student could switch Houses if a relative or future relative was in that House and their guardian agreed.

A quick note to Luna's father, and she was a Gryffindor.

Hillevi looked over her friends, quiet in the face of what had happened and the gossip of the upperclassmen, as Dexter chirped and buzzed in his research of Honor Battles, Sneasel, and Mienfoo.

"Alright, I have no idea what happened." Harry admitted. "One of you mind cluing me in?"

"I second that." Hillevi agreed, raising her hand slightly.

"What's got you confused, mate?" Ron wondered.

"I'd like to know what I got signed up for that could result in me losing Eevee!"

"Well, I admit it would be bloody annoying, but I don't see why it would be that big of a deal."

Both stared at the Weasley incredulously, Cloudjumper screeching in affront.

"Ron! Eevee's my friend! It _is_ a big deal to lose him forever!"

"Lose him for-Oh!"

Hermione sat up, typing rapidly on her Pokedex.

"Yes, of course! I keep forgetting that you know so little about Avalon customs. I just sent you both a guide so you can read up on it. Something that just gives the pointers."

Dexter PINGED as the pdf arrived, opening it for Hillevi to see, and the Valhallan stared incredulously.

"A hundred and fifty-seven pages?"

"What, too short?" Hermione wondered. "I did find one that goes into more detail about the bowing technique…"

"Leave it to you, Hermione, to make something like a Pokemon battle dull." Ron cut in. "Look mate, I'll break it down real simple. In Avalon, there are families. Many of them are just that, families. Mum, dad, so on. Occasionally, though, one of them goes and does something important. Defeats an army, find a new Pokemon, so on and so forth. They do that, and they get honored by the House of Trainers. Sometimes it's just a medal, other times they get some reward, but if they did something really special, they get a title."

"Like Hillevi." James spoke up from his spot leaning on the couch, scanning the room. "Except for a whole family."

"They become a Noble Family." Ron agreed.

"It's a holdover from the days of Merlin and the Founders." Hermione explained.

"Take my family." Neville started, seeing the confusion that lingered. "We got the title of Noble because my ancestor, Finnegan Longbottom, managed to cut a route through the Knight Forest and open easier trade routes between southern and northern Avalon."

"Okay, so what did the Potters do?" Harry wondered. "I've heard of us referred to as the Ancient and Noble House of Potter."

"No one knows." Hermione admitted begrudgingly, the mystery likely eating at her. "The Potters have always been Ancient and Noble, at least according to the history books."

"Alright, back to my point." Ron voiced, waving the thought off. "There are then the Ancient Families. They get that title when the family holds a position of some kind for at least four generations. Around half the Gym Leaders in Avalon are from Ancient Families. The Longbottoms, the Potters, the Weasleys…"

"It used to be all of them were." Hermione informed them. "But then the War happened, and a lot of families were lost. The Black family is either dead or imprisoned, for example."

"It's the same on Valhalla, actually." Hillevi noted, running a hand down Cloudjumper's cool feathers as Dexter floated around her head. "My family founded Valhalla hundreds of years ago, and have been High Chieftain since then. No other family has gotten the title of Ancient because none last long enough as Chief of anywhere."

"Okay, this interesting, but I'd like to get to the part about me giving up Eevee." Harry reminded the group.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Neville apologized. "I should have consulted you first, and let you know what was going on."

"Nev, I get it. If I was betrothed or whatever you and Luna are, I'd have reacted the same way. But now I'd like some straight answers."

"In the last one hundred years, there have been three major wars. The most recent was the Johto-Kanto Warm which was fought between the Sons of Johto, led by Jack Kenway, and the armies of Kanto, led by Lance Blackthorn and Hirosama Koga."

Hermione tapped a couple buttons on Dexter's screen, earning a giggle as she activated the hologram function to show the image of a bold-looking young man giving a speech.

"The first war, and the largest, was started by Team Manifest, led by the Hoenn terrorist Grindelwald. He preached that all regions should be united under one flag."

"He wanted to rule the bloody world." Ron translated.

"He was defeated by the headmaster." Hermione continued, another poke-and-giggle changing the image to that of a tall, handsome-looking man with shaggy brown hair and cold eyes. "The second you know about. Avalon League Champion Tom Riddle, otherwise known as-"

"Voldemort." Harry finished on a whisper.

Dexter shivered at the title, shutting the image off and rushing to Hillevi for comfort as Hermione coughed.

"Right. The thing is, Harry, two hundred years ago, there had been in Avalon thirty wars in just fifteen years."

"What? Why?" Harry stammered.

"You had a lot of different families, each one with their own loyal followers, constantly butting heads over the smallest and silliest things." Hermione explained with a sigh. "Honor is a huge part of Avalon's history, and Ancient and Noble Families don't like it when they feel that other people aren't showing them the respect they deserve. Then one day, the House of Trainers hit upon a brilliant idea. They created Honor Battles, which allowed families to settle their differences with Pokemon in controlled battles rather than in bloody wars."

"So like Honor Duels." Hillevi voiced, brow furrowing. "Kinda. With less blood. And dying. I guess."

"Okay, great." Harry agreed, eyeing the Valhallan for a moment. "So what exactly _is_ an Honor Battle?"

"Just what it sounds like, Harry." Ron replied. "Two trainers, one of whom if from at least a Noble or Ancient House, battle each other with their Pokemon. The entire thing is arranged by neutral third parties, in this case our Head of House and Professor Flitwick, and done in front of a group of witnesses to make sure everything is fair. There are agreed upon terms-"

"Like me losing Eevee forever?"

"Harry, do you think I'd ever risk Flora, or Eevee?" Neville wondered.

"Well, no…"

"To surrender a Pokemon is symbolic." James voiced, apparently tired of how long it was taking to answer the question. "All about showing how merciful the person is when they give them back."

"Huh?"

"Again, it's all about honor." Hermione elaborated. "By giving up your Pokemon and needing your opponent to give it back, you are surrendering to them and their whims. It's a way to show they're better than you. You won't lose Eevee, just have to deal with some embarrassment if Chang and Edgecombe win and they make a big show if handing back Eevee to show how magnanimous they are. There's no way any of the professors would let them, or us, keep any Pokemon."

…

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?!" Both Harry and Hillevi shouted, frustrated.

James gave a slow blink before straightening, Sting leaning over to whisper something in his ear.

"Come on. Gonna show you something."

Sensing what was going on, Hillevi nodded, her and Hermione dragging Ron along so Neville and Harry could speak in private.

 _After all, they had a lot to talk about_.


	14. Chapter 14

James made it a point to sit in on every class the rest of that week, not just Professor Lockheart's.

"Every time I turn around, you end up in trouble." He had said with a sense of amusement. "Need to up my game, or Stevie will get jealous."

This also, surprisingly, helped keep the First Years from openly staring, asking to pet Cloudjumper, inquiring about Dexter, or- _to Lockheart's annoyance_ -requesting autographs whenever they saw Hillevi.

Fred and George had taken what she said in Professor Dumbledore's office and _ran_ with it, basically making her the patron saint of the weak and persecuted, along with informing every Gryffindor First Year of _exactly_ who she was and what she had done the year before.

 _The whole experience was pretty surreal, honestly_.

At least Cloudjumper enjoyed all the attention, and Dexter had a great time cataloguing all of their Pokemon, so Hillevi had weathered the new popularity as best she could.

"Mister Weasley, I understand you have problems with that rat of yours, but whatever did it do to justify having that vile concoction poured down its throat?"

Turning in her seat at Professor Snape's words, Hillevi winced at the brown sludge in Ron's beaker as Cloudjumper buried her face in the clean folds of her turtleneck to hide from the smell.

This particular potion was meant to be blue and a liquid, which was very much _not_ what he had made, and Drumfire vocally scolded him for it while joining his fellow in hiding within Hillevi's sweater.

"I would take away points from you, Mister Weasley, but I believe that you are the first person ever to create a poison more lethal than Arbok venom." Professor Snape drawled.

"Really?"

"Dunderhead." The professor snapped, earning a fresh cringe from the boy. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for creating something that is clearly an affront to nature."

Sharpshot slanted a look that way, her tail-flame held steady as always, Stormfly swaying on the Charmeleon's horn with an unhappy little chirp.

"Now then, Mister Potter, please look at Miss Davis' potion. Describe it to me."

"Uh…"

Harry twisted to look at the Slytherin girl's potion.

"It's a blue."

"I know it's blue, Mister Potter!" The Potions Professor snapped a second time. "What else?"

"It's a clear blue?"

"It's a liquid."

Professor Snape proceeded to pick up the test tube and turn it over, the solidified contents landing on the desk with a THWUNK.

"I suppose if you were trying to create a suppository, this might qualify as acceptable. Someone please educate Mister Potter in what he did wrong. Mister Malfoy."

Draco smirked, clearly enjoying this.

"Clearly, Potter didn't mix his potion properly."

"No."

Multiple jaws dropped in the ensuing silence, and Hillevi carefully set aside her finished potion, raising a hand.

"Miss Haddock."

"The flame burned too cool." She answered, looking at the results. "There's probably a build-up on the neck of his Bunsen burner. An easy fix."

Professor Snape raised an eyebrow silently, and she stared back, sure in her deduction.

Since she had politely declined continuing her apprenticeship this year- _mostly to focus on her new baby Dragons_ -, there had been a quiet agreement to not test each other in any way, out of respect.

 _She wondered how far that went_.

"Exactly. Ten points from Gryffindor failing to check equipment. I also want five hundred words on what other dangers could arise from not cleaning your equipment properly before working on a potion."

The man whirled around to stalk towards his desk, waving a hand dismissively.

"Get out of my sight, all of you. You sicken me with your incompetence."

Even the Slytherins rushed out, not wanting to draw the attention of their Head of House at the moment, and Hillevi followed her friends out of the door after recalling Sharpshot, James right on her heel.

After the week they had endured- _where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick had settled on a date, September 30_ _th_ _, for the Honor Battle_ -, the weekend was like a shining beacon of light at the end of a dark tunnel.

"I hope they have a big meal planned for tonight. I could out-eat a Munchlax!" Ron voiced, stomach grumbling.

"How can you possibly still be hungry after making that brown gloop?" Hermione demanded, disgusted. "I could smell it all the way across the room!"

"I find that it's better to remove bad sensations with good ones!" The Weasley explained with a shrug. "The sooner I eat something delicious, the sooner I can get rid of the memory of that smell."

"That oddly makes sense." Harry admitted, James nodding in agreement.

"No, it doesn't!" Hermione argued. "Neville, tell them it doesn't make any sense!"

Neville was hardly paying attention, since Flora was wiggling and barking in his arms.

"I know, I know, we'll get your medicine in a moment."

"BULBA!"

With a little whirr, Dexter dove into the boy's bag and emerged with the baby bottle of pain medicine, which Flora latched onto gratefully.

"She's still getting evolution pains?" Hillevi worried, brow furrowing as Stormfly and Drumfire peeked out of her turtleneck.

"Yeah, and they don't seem to be ending soon. At least they aren't getting worse."

"Well, that might be a good thing." Ron offered. "Didn't Mister Lupin say that the longer it takes a Pokemon to evolve, the stronger they are?"

"I don't care if Flora is weaker than a Feebas, I just want her better…"

"My cousin's Pancham was the same." Hillevi admitted, running a hand down Cloudjumper's neck. "He could hardly sit still for days, and would always snap at him."

"Demon was grumpy." James stated, eyeing his Houndoom fondly as the canine gave him an adorable doggy-smile. "Nearly ripped my arm off."

"That's…not exactly what I meant." The Valhallan replied, glad that the Gryffindor common room was in sight.

But just as Hermione reached to key in the password, several strong hands steered them away, the Gryffindor Gauntlet team leading the group further down the hall as Angelina offered Hillevi a smile.

"Wanna come with?"

Considering the offer, she shrugged in agreement, sensing James' amusement as they willingly went along with whatever the upperclassmen had planned.

"Sorry, ickle Secondies." Fred said with a grin, guiding Harry by the shoulders. "We have other plans."

"Don't worry, we already packed some appropriate clothing." George assured, shoving Ron along. "And a nice supper to eat on the way."

"Don't worry, you're completely safe." Katie told Hermione as she led the girl along.

"Abandon all hope, ye who enter here!" Fred joked, leading the way into a dark classroom.

"Mostly safe." Oliver agreed, herding Neville in. "Your bags are over there. We have jackets, boots, and hats. Get changed, and we'll pass out the gear."

Seeing her own thick leather jacket and hiking boot, Hillevi decided to play along, the others doing so with varying levels of suspicion and uncertainty.

"Guys, what's going on?" Harry wondered, kicking off his shoes to pull on his hiking boots. "Is this some sort of hazing thing?"

"Nah. We haven't done hazing since that incident with the cream pie." Angelina answered.

"We didn't mean for it to blow up!" Fred and George defended themselves, looking properly ashamed.

"Please tell me it was the pie that blew up, and not a student." Hermione replied, tugging on a heavier jacket.

Oliver clapped his hands, and the group slowly circled around the Gauntlet Captain, the Second Years exchanging some uncertain looks while James just watch, beyond amused.

"Now then, it has come to our attention that you, Harry Potter, will be battling Cho Chang in an Honor Battle at the end of the month. Three days later, we'll be taking on the Ravenclaw Gauntlet Team, which has Miss Chang as their Runner. It's been decided by us, your teammates-"

"Oliver, you're putting us all to sleep." Katie chided playfully, shoving him aside. "Okay, so here's the deal. We want you to win, Harry. More than that, we want you to crush her. It'll either throw Chang completely off, or have her become so aggressive that she'll make stupid mistakes and net us the win in our first match. We've all talked it out, and we decided the best way to net a victory is to get you a Pokemon Chang isn't expecting."

"That's right." Alicia Spinnet agreed. "The Claws love to study up on their opponents. They make up little lists, and try and figure out what moves you might use. They have a tone of practice battles where they lay out strategies in hopes of having a complex counterattack ready. Nothing will surprise them more than a Pokemon they didn't know you had leaping out. Claws hate the unexpected."

"How do you plan on getting me this Pokemon?" Harry wondered, rightfully suspicious.

"My dear brother and I happen to know a secret route that can get us to the Forbidden Island undetected." George answered, puffing up with pride.

"But that's not allowed!" Neville objected fearfully. "It's forbidden! It's even in its name!"

"No risk, no reward." Fred waved off. "The Forbidden Island has a tone of rare and powerful Pokemon on it. We're all going to go and capture a new Pokemon!"

"Ollie already let Professor McGonagall know that we're going to be doing some late-night training, so she'll be none the wiser." George informed them.

"And I convinced Chloe to look the other way and not report that we weren't in by curfew. She'll keep our prat brother occupied while we get down to business." Fred finished.

"Okay, so I get why Harry's here." Ron voiced. "But why is Neville here?"

"Neville is Harry's partner in the Honor Battle. He needs a new Pokemon, too. Plus, that makes him an honorary member of the Gauntlet Team."

"You do mean honorary as in I don't ever have to compete, right?" Neville hoped.

"So you brought Harry and Neville because they're gonna be in an Honor Battle." Hillevi clarified, rubbing Drumfire's sensitive ears as he squeaked. "You brought Ron and Hermione because they would have noticed those two missing and probably snuck out after you anyway. So why are me and James here?"

"Rare and powerful Pokemon, remember?" Oliver reminded her. "You're a Valhallan with two Legendaries and two powerful Pokemon, and he's the _Winter Soldier_. If I could choose who to have watching my back out there, you two would be at the top of that list."

"Okay." Ron accepted. "Then why is Ginny here?"

Said girl gave the startled group a cheery wave, and Cloudjumper giggled uncontrollably at the rush of laughter coming off James.

"Because Luna didn't want to go alone." She explained as Luna stepped into the room, looking around with wide eyes.

Oliver opened his mouth to protest, and Ginny wagged her finger.

"Uh uh. You even _think_ of telling us to go back to the dorms, and we'll go crying to Professor McGonagall."

The youngest Weasley bit her lip, tears forming.

"I…I tried to stop them, professor, but they were so mean!"

As fast as the tears had come, they were gone, and Ginny smiled triumphantly.

"If they're like the Power Rangers, then we're Tommy." Luna stated. "I'll go summon the Dragonzord."

Ginny caught her friend's arm before she ran off, and Katie shrugged.

"They _did_ manage to get the drop on us, and they were part of this whole thing already."

Oliver rubbed the bridge of his nose, fighting back a headache.

"Fine, you two can come. But stay out of trouble, and _never_ leave our sight. We do this right, and this will go off without a-"

"NO!" The group hollered, horrified.

"…Hitch."

Hermione held her head in despair, Ron sent up a prayer, Neville debated a runner, Hillevi recalled Stormfly and Drumfire for their own safety, James considered what he had done to deserve this, and the Weasley Twins smacked their captain upside the head.

"Well." Harry stated, deadpan. "That jinxed us."

* * *

"Thank you, girl." Fred cooed, stroking the giant Tentacruel's head.

Ginger, as she was known by most at Hogwarts, was an anomaly not just for her size, but for her temperament.

She was sweet as any of Bruce's Pokemon, and, when given the right treat, was more than willing to tug their boat silently over the lake to the Forbidden Island.

"We'll be right back, pretty girl." George said, tickling the giant Pokemon between the eyes and earning a watery peal of laughter. "You stay in the area, and we'll call you."

With a final wave, Ginger sank into the water, leaving hardly a bubble.

"Alright, we have about two hours before we'll need to get back." Oliver voiced, rubbing his hands together. "Our main goal is to get Harry and Neville each a new Pokemon, but if you see something after that you want to grab, feel free and go after it."

"Can't help but be tempted by the forbidden fruit, can you Ollie?" George noted as he released Minun, who dug a pair of binoculars out and joined his brother in a tree to scout.

"I'd be foolish not to." Oliver admitted as James released all four of his Pokemon, Sting happily curling around his ear. "But my main goal, once again, is Harry and Neville."

He looked towards the boys as Hillevi released Sharpshot and Meatlug, swinging up onto the latter's back while Cloudjumper looked around curiously.

"Don't be greedy, but don't be skittish either. We don't have a ton of time to wander about, and I don't want to have you two come back emptyhanded."

"And don't just go for the biggest and strongest thing you can find." Alicia reminded them. "Sometimes, the strongest Pokemon is a young one you raise for a long time."

"Besides, it would be horrible to pick out a Pokemon that doesn't respect you as a trainer and refuses to follow you." Katie added.

"You all are ruining the fun of this!" George complained. "We're on the Forbidden Bloody Island! This should be an adventure!"

A roar filled the air, and the group slowly turned to the tree Plusle and Minun were perched in.

The pair of Electric-types looked at each other, and then the old oak they were sitting in, which started to shift and sway.

Fred and George caught their Pokemon as they tumbled free, watching in silent horror as the tree shook violently, eyes opening in a glare as the bark cracked, revealing dark ectoplasm.

"Trevenant!" Katie shouted, backing away from the forest's edge as more trees ripped their roots from the ground with angry roars.

A Heat Wave sent the horde stumbling back, a rush of Icy Wind and an added Inferno convincing the Elder Tree Pokemon to retreat.

The students turned to Hillevi and James in surprise, and the super soldier raised an eyebrow as Demon and Sharpshoot chuffed sparks and Princess brushed off her fur daintily.

"Be careful."

Oliver released his Talonflame while glaring at the twins, silently chiding them.

"The Forbidden Island has a very dense ecosystem. There are Ghost-, Psychic-, Dark- and Electric-type running around here, and that's just what we know of! Pokemon Trackers like to send Hogwarts rare species they find in hopes that their populations can increase on this island. There's a reason Professor Dumbledore says this place is forbidden, students aren't supposed to be here! The Pokemon here are willing to attack if needed, and will do so violently. This isn't like strolling down Route One or anything. The Pokemon here live in isolation for most of their lives, and have no issues with attacking trainers, violently if needed. Stay alert."

Katie called forth her Rapidash and leapt on, pulling Luna up after a moment's consideration, the Fire Horse dimming her mane as the blonde stroked her neck.

"I'll go first." Hillevi decided, Meatlug already lumbering towards the forest. "James can take the back."

With the great sense of being put upon, the super soldier looked to the group, blank.

"Don't leave the path. Stay with someone older than you."

He paused here, mulling the thought over.

"Except the twins."

"We'd be insulted, but you have a point." George conceded.

With that said, the group plunged into the shadowy depths of the Forbidden Island, in search of adventure.


	15. Chapter 15

Once Dexter was convinced the danger was passed, he absolutely loved the Forbidden Island.

In the light of Rapidash's mane, Talonflame's fire, and Ludwig's Will-O-Wisp- _which helpfully changed color from red to blue as they passed_ -, the Rotom Pokedex took pictures of the tightly-packed trees, twisting every which way to get another angle.

"Won't this scare off the Pokemon?" Ginny whispered, glancing over at Togepi and finding the baby Pokemon completely untroubled by the looming shadows.

"Ghost types will be more interested in the light than frightened, and want to investigate." Neville explained. "Electric-types tend to use Flash when moving, so that won't be a problem. Besides, since the flames are all Pokemon-created, they won't be any worse than if we used flashlights. Might even be better."

"That's right." Oliver voiced in surprise. "I learned about how Pokemon flames draw less attention than human ones while I was in Kalos. Gardeners use Pokemon Lamps in gardens to attract Flabebe. How did you know that?"

"Neville is the next Jack Kenway!" Ron replied with a grin, the shy boy ducking his head with a blush. "Uh, I mean with Tracking…Not the 'grab some crazy sticks and beat people to death with them' way."

"They're called escrima sticks, Ron." Hermione informed him.

"And Kenway only killed…thirty people?" Fred voiced.

"Yes, thirty people by himself." George agreed after doing the mental math. "And he didn't beat them to death. Most he electrocuted with those sticks, or snapped their necks. Add in all the Pokemon he's used, though…"

"You _do_ know you're talking about what some would call mass murder like you'd discuss the weather, right?" Katie pointed out.

"Should I point out that Valhalla supported Johto in that war?" Hillevi stated, looking back as Meatlug followed the game trail. "Or that James was in a war before being turned in a brainwashed assassin for decades?"

The group seemed to roll this around in their heads for a moment before deciding to drop the subject altogether, especially since said super soldier was right behind them.

The path started to narrow, forcing the others to funnel through in pairs, Meatlug taking up the whole width with her bulk.

"Do you think there are anymore Trevenants around?" Hermione whispered, rubbing her arms and glancing around nervously.

"Probably." Angelina noted. "There could be none, or every tree on this island could be one. Kenway proved when he discovered them that some trees are in fact Trevenant that have fallen asleep and become more, well, treeish than Pokemon. As long as we don't disturb them like Fred and George did, we should be okay."

"That isn't doing much to ease my worries." Hermione admitted, twitching as a twig snapped underfoot.

Cloudjumper turned around and cooed comfortingly, ears perked attentively.

"Not a fan of them?" Harry asked.

"I don't like Ghost-types period." The bushy-haired girl replied, flashing a weak smile at Togepi when she took offense on Ludwig's behalf. "I like Ludwig a lot, trust me, but other Ghost-types tend to be a bit too mean for my tastes. Same with Dark-types. I understand _why_ they act the way they do, but that doesn't mean I like their tricks."

Abe turned his head to look at the girl, eyebrow raised, as Demon shook out his horns and Sting grumbled.

"What about Bug-types?" Katie called out from behind most of the group.

"Ugh." Both Hermione and Ginny replied with a shudder.

"Hm…"

"What?" Hillevi asked, turning to see Fred as Dexter took a picture of a maple tree oozing sap.

"I think our dear Hermione is being projected on."

"Huh?" Harry voiced.

"Psychic are weak against three types." Fred elaborated. "Dark, Ghost, and Bug. Hermione here has a Ralts, a Psychic-"

"Actually, Ralts is a dual-type, Psychic and Fairy." Hermione interjected. "They proved that this summer at the International Trainer Conference-"

"Ralts is a Psychic-type, and would naturally be leery of those types." Fred finished, as if no one had interrupted him.

"But Ralts isn't just Psychic, she's a Fairy." Hermione continued. "Which means Steel and Poison would be more concerning than Bugs-"

"So?" Ron asked his brother, both ignoring the huff that earned them.

"You've heard of the idea that people influence the behavior of their Pokemon, right?" Oliver piped up. "The reverse is also true. Pokemon can influence their trainers."

Luna frowned from her perch on Katie's Rapidash.

"So we shouldn't point out the two Ghost-types that are floating above Hermione's-?"

Said girl screamed as she glanced up to spot said Pokemon, who shrieked in return and tried to hide behind Ron, and took off into the underbrush.

"Sharpshot!"

The Charmeleon roared, taking off after the bookworm Gryffindor, as the ghosts swirled around the group.

"Talonflame, use-"

"NO!" Luna shouted, Cloudjumper crying out in agreement, as the blonde scrambled down. "Can't you see they're just as scared as we are?"

The half-Veela crouched and cooed softly, motioning for the pair to approach her.

"Sh, it's okay. I know Hermione can be loud at times, and her hair does look like a happy little bush in a painting, but you get used to her. It's okay."

"Is she actually babying the ghosts?" Ron stage-whispered.

"I baby Dragons." Hillevi replied with a shrug.

"Photos captured!" Dexter proclaimed, an archived page appearing on his screen. "Phantump, the Stump Pokemon. A Grass/Ghost-type. According to legend, medicine to cure any illness can be made by plucking the green leaves on its head, brewing them, and boiling down the liquid."

The page flipped.

"Pumpkaboo, the Pumpkin Pokemon. A Grass/Ghost-type. It is said to carry wandering spirits to the place where they belong so they can move on."

"Neville, which would you like?" Luna voiced.

"Huh?"

"I'd rather have the Pumpkaboo, but if you'd prefer it…"

"No, no, you can have him." Neville replied, scratching his head.

Luna nodded, taking out a Poke Ball.

"Sorry, Harry, I'd offer you one, but Neville is a Grass trainer and I'd hate to break these two up."

"No problem, Luna."

"How do you know they want to be your partners?" Oliver wondered.

The Pumpkaboo happily sprung into the blonde's arms, squealing in delight, while the Phantump, much more reserved, floated over to Neville and latched onto his finger.

"Never mind…"

Once the Ghost-types were properly captured, Luna smiled.

"I'm going to call you Linus."

"Why Linus?" Katie wondered as the First Year got back on her Rapidash.

"Because he's a great pumpkin!"

Before Hillevi could find anything to say, a bark yanked her attention away as Sharpshot returned, Hermione on her tail with a new Pokemon.

"Photo captured!" Dexter repeated, almost giddy.

 _He hadn't taken so many pictures since first awakening!_

"Espurr, the Restraint Pokemon. A Psychic-type. The organ that emits its intense psychic power is sheltered by its ears to keep power from leaking out."

"Aren't you the cutest little guy?" Hermione cooed, rubbing noses. "Yes you are! Yes you are! You wandered right up to me and knew we were meant to be together, didn't you Crookshanks?"

"Crookshanks?" Hillevi voiced, patting Sharpshot's head in thanks.

"There was this kid's show where this woman had all these Pokemon puppets and would teach kids life lessons." Hermione explained. "Crookshanks was the best."

"This is the song that never ends…" George sang, earning a glare from Alicia and- _most importantly_ -James.

"I thought we were coming out to battle and catch Pokemon, not have them wander into our hands." Fred voiced with a laugh.

"Works for Harry." Ron noted.

Said boy flushed at that, embarrassed.

"It's not my fault all my Pokemon were either given to me or found!"

"I was given Sharpshot and Meatlug once I spoke my first words." Hillevi agreed, patting the Lairon happily. "I saved Toothless and Stormfly, found Skullcrusher, Lockjaw and Drumfire as Eggs, and adopted Brightclaw and Blackstar from an orphanage. That doesn't make them any less part of my team."

"Well, if things continue like this, you'll remain a battle virgin for another year, Harry." George teased, slinging an arm around the boy's shoulders.

In fact, Crookshanks was the last Pokemon to wander up to them.

Katie caught a Heracross-

"Heracross, the Single Horn Pokemon. A Bug/Fighting-type. With its herculean powers, it can easily throw around an object that is a hundred times its own weight."

-that Harry had passed on, and Ginny caught a Pachirisu-

"Pachirisu, the Elesquirrel Pokemon. An Electric-type. It's one of the kinds of Pokemon with electric cheek pouches. It shoots charges from its tail."

-after a ten minute battle, much to her delight.

Alicia got a Golduck-

"Golduck, the Duck Pokemon. A Water-type. Golduck is the fastes swimmer among all Pokemon. It swims effortlessly, even in a rough, stormy sea. It sometimes rescues people from wrecked ships floundering in high seas."

-that Harry also decided against, and Oliver the Gloom-

"Gloom, the Weed Pokemon. A Grass/Poison-type. Gloom releases a foul fragrance from the pistil of its flower. When faced with danger, the stench worsens. If this Pokemon is feeling calm and secure, it does not release its usual stinky aroma."

-that was found next, stating that he did not sense a connection with any of the Pokemon.

George and Fred also caught a Volbeat-

"Volbeat, the Firefly Pokemon. A Bug-type. Volbeats tail glows like a lightbulb. With other Volbeat, it uses its tail to draw geometric shapes in the night sky. This Pokemon loves the sweet aroma given off by Illumise."

-and an Illumise-

"Illumise, the Firefly Pokemon. A Bug-type. Illumise attracts a swarm of Volbeat using a sweet fragrance. Once the Volbeat have gathered, this Pokemon leads the lit-up swarm in drawing geometric designs on the canvas of the night sky."

-, leaving Harry, Ron, Angelina, Hillevi and James the only ones without new Pokemon.

A low chatter from overhead distracted Oliver's attempts to reason with the boy about catching _something_ , and the group looked up to see a purple monkey-like Pokemon hanging from the thickly-woven branches, making faces and giggling.

"Photo captured! Aipom, the Long Tail Pokemon. A Normal-type. It lives high among the treetops. It can use its tail as freely and cleverly as its hands."

"What do you think, Harry?" Ron wondered.

"No…I don't feel a connection with him, either."

"She." Dexter corrected, smiling.

James stared at the Aipom, gaze distant, and Cloudjumper nudged at Hillevi's shoulder.

"Back up, guys."

The Gryffindors looked at her strangely, but wisely did so when the super soldier gestured to Abe.

"Bounce."

The Aipom squeaked as Abe flew up to meet her, leaping away before the Absol struck and firing of a Swift.

Deflecting the diamond-sharp stars with his blade, Abe clutched at the interwoven branches with sharp claws and fired off a Psycho Cut.

Swinging off to the left, the Aipom lunged in a Fury Swipes, each stroke being expertly blocked by Abe's blade, even upside-down.

Latching onto the smaller Pokemon's shoulder with a Bite, he gave her a good shake to make sure she had no grip on the branches before throwing the Aipom down towards the forest floor.

Without so much as blinking, James threw a Poke Ball moments before the Pokemon landed, watching as the ball wiggled once, twice…

CLICK!

Demon trotted over to pick the ball up as Abe climbed down, returning to his trainer like a Lillipup playing fetch.

Blank as anything, the super soldier accepted the sphere and called for its new occupant, offering the dazed Aipom a Potion to drink.

Latching on like an infant, tail wrapping around his vibranium arm while settling into the crook of his other arm, the Normal-type chittered happily as something soft and lost crossed the man's face.

"I'll call you…Andi."

Realizing that the Hogwarts students were staring, wide-eyed and dumbstruck, the Winter Soldier glared.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"I didn't see anything!"

"Is that a leaf? I like leaves."

"Did you see something, brother?"

"Not me, brother."

"Where's the Ghost of Christmas Present? I want to see Tiny Tim."

Covering her smile, Hillevi turned as Cloudjumper tugged on her jacket, curious.

"Cloudjumper?"

The Latias stared down the path, where the trail opened into a small clearing rimmed by a lake, still.

 **Baby…**

A cry had Meatlug lurching into action, barreling towards the source with a roar as Sharpshot raced past, spewing flames.

Hillevi held on as they burst into the clearing, already scanning the area before Meatlug even landed.

There, just to her left, a little purple blob, cowering in thick roots as a trio of Murkrow _laughed_ -

"Sharpshot, Flame Burst!"

The Darkness Pokemon scattered at that, wheeling around on her as the others caught up.

"Protect!"

Their Peck attacks bounced off the shimmering dome, and finally flew off at Meatlug's Rock Slide, jeering and taunting.

Sliding off, Hillevi rushed over to where she had seen the little purple Pokemon, Dexter floating at her shoulder.

With great care, the Valhallan crouched down to peer into the roots, meeting a pair of teary dark eyes.

"Hey, little one…" She cooed, deaf to the 'click' of Dexter's camera. "It's okay, they're gone now…"

Sniffling, the little Pokemon inched closer, and Hillevi slid her own hand just inside the opening.

"No one's going to hurt you, I promise…"

With a little sniff, the creature cuddled into her palm, and Hillevi carefully extracted her from the protective wood.

Everyone stared, in awe.

"Goomy, the Soft Tissue Pokemon." Dexter intoned softly. "A Dragon-type. The weakest of all Dragon-type Pokemon, it's unable to breathe if its skin dries out, so it sticks to shady places."

Cloudjumper cooed, projecting _safetyPacklove_ , as Sharpshot grunted in comfort and Meatlug nudged the tiny purple Pokemon gently.

"I don't think you're weak." Hillevi assured, running a hand over the Goomy's slimy membrane. "You just need someone to look out for you, that's all."

Blinking up at her, the little pile of goo cooed and rubbed against her like a cat, earning a pulse of delight from Cloudjumper as the reddish-brunette giggled.

"I guess you want that someone to be me?"

The tiny Dragon nodded, gurgling happily, and she pulled out a Poke Ball.

"Alright, I know when I'm beat. Welcome to the family…Gemtrail."

"How do you keep finding Dragons?" Hermione asked, genuinely confused. "How is it possible that _every_ Pokemon you find is a Dragon-type?"

Flushing pink, Hillevi just shrugged as she clipped the newest addition to her belt.

"I guess they sent out a memo?"

"What are you up to, mate?" Harry wondered, spotting Ron standing by the water, staring intently and holding a Dive Ball up in one hand.

"Sh…I have to time this just right. Almost, almost…"

The ball hit the surface with a spray that soaked Angelina, flying back into the Weasley's hand with a satisfying SHWAP!

"Yes!"

"What did you get, Ron?" Hermione wondered, Andi chattering with Sting from her new perch on James' shoulder.

"Check it out!"

The Pokemon was called forth in a flash of light, and even Hillevi could only stare at the pathetically flopping fish and the stones embedded in its scales.

"Photo captured." Dexter stated, a touch unsure. "Magikarp, the Fish Pokemon. A Water-type. Whoever its opponent, and however horrible the attack it receives, all it does is splash around."

"A Magikarp?" Fred sighed, not even smiling. "Ron, are you trying to embarrass the family?"

"Hey, I did my homework for once! A Magikarp might be weak-"

"Pathetic." Katie added.

"Sad." Fred chimed in.

"Useless." George agreed.

"For once, I have nothing." Luna admitted.

"I think it's trying to kill itself." Neville voiced, watching the flopping Pokemon hop _away_ from the water.

"But I have plans for him!" Ron continued stubbornly. "I just need to spend time with him, toughen him up, and he'll evolve into the mighty Gyarados! Imagine that! Mister Ron Weasley, with that mighty flying dragon-"

"They aren't Dragons." Hillevi pointed out as Cloudjumper watched the Magikarp aim for some rocks.

"Yup, definitely trying to kill itself." Neville noted, watching as the Fish Pokemon began banging its head against said rocks. "And failing, too. That must be depressing."

"Besides, look at how cool he is!" Ron insisted, dragging his new Pokemon back towards the water. "See all those cool shiny sparkles in his scales? Imagine that, but on a giant blue dragon!"

"Again, it isn't a Dragon." Hermione reminded him.

"Trust me, guys!" Ron assured, lifting the Magikarp up. "This is a brilliant plan! I'm a genius!"

Said Weasley blinked as a blur swooped by, snatching his Pokemon and gliding up into the trees with its dinner.

"Photo captured!" Dexter proclaimed. "Emolga, the Sky Squirrel Pokemon. An Electric/Flying-type. The energy made in its cheeks' electric pouches is stored inside its membranes and released while it is gliding."

"Emolga, Emolga, Emolga!" Ron chanted with glee. "That's my favorite Pokemon! It's just so awesome!"

Before he could grab another Poke Ball, Fred grabbed his wrist.

"Fred? Let me-"

"Rules are rules, Ronnie." Fred scolded. "Only one Pokemon per person on this trip."

"No! Please, you have to-"

"Sorry, dear little brother, but rules are rules. George and I got our Volbeat and Illumise, Ollie and Katie have theirs, Mister and Missus Longbottom have their phantoms, our little Dragon has found another lost soul, and even her personal bodyguard caught an Aipom. The only person left who could capture it is-"

"Harry!" Ron practically screamed, scrambling to his friend and shaking the poor boy hard. "Please! Please capture it! I'd love to have one, but at least if you had it, I could be around one! I'll even help you care for it and-"

"Okay, okay!" Harry conceded, gently removing the Weasley's grip from his jacket.

With a look at Eevee, Harry took in the Emolga as it lightly shocked Magikarp, who hardly seemed to notice or care.

"I guess a flying Electric-type that's immune to Ground moves would be a good Pokemon to have around. Eevee, use Shadow Ball!"

Said Pokemon leapt up, using the lower branches as springboard to reach his opponent and fire off the ghostly orb.

The Emolga was struck sidelong and thrown into the trunk, dropping an uncaring Magikarp to the ground below.

Harry threw a Poke Ball, but it was shocked from midair before the Electric-type dove at Eevee, forcing the Evolution Pokemon to jump to another tree and fire off another Shadow Ball, which was summarily dodged.

A second Poke Ball made contact, but Emolga broke free in seconds, landing on another tree and sticking his tongue out while bouncing.

"He's a tough one." Harry admitted, prepping another ball-

The tree groaned, and Hillevi stumbled back, Dexter squeaking and flying into her bag to hide.

"Bloody hell!" Oliver shouted. "Not more of them!"

More Trevenants shook themselves awake, Linus and Phantump burrowing into their new trainer's chest as Mickey and Flora stood to face this new threat.

"Harry, forget it, we need to go!" Oliver ordered, Talonflame having already taken to the air.

Katie cried out as a burst of electricity shocked her and her Rapidash, revealing a herd of Electrike across the water.

"Meatlug!"

The Lairon roared, standing between her allies and the new threat to absorb the shocks, Plusle and Minun jumping onto her spikes to act as lightning rods.

"Ginny, send out your Pachirisu!" Fred called out. "We need to block those Thunderbolts!"

"Mickey!" Luna voiced, snapping into focus. "Bulldozer!"

The move toppled the herd of Electrike over like bowling pins, while Hillevi and James turned their attention to the encroaching Trevenants.

"Sharpshot, Heat Wave!"

"Psycho Cut. Inferno. Icy Wind."

Hermione's Snorunt and Neville's Sam added some of their own ice, but the Trevenant were extremely powerful and would not be deterred.

"Eevee, protect Togepi!" Harry ordered, placing her on the furry Pokemon's back, and Flora used one of her vines to make a seatbelt while Eevee fired off Shadow Balls.

"Powder Snow!" Ron shouted, releasing Cubchoo while lifting Magikarp up like a club as one of the Trevenant prepared to eat Emolga whole.

Hillevi yelped as a Spearow dived past her head, ducking down as Cloudjumper responded with a Psywave.

"Shock Wave!"

Meatlug roared as she released a pulse electricity, knocking out the Flying-types until another wave swooped in.

"Everyone, fall back!" Hillevi ordered, detaching the black Poke Ball from the chain around her neck. "I'm getting us out of here!"

No one argued, already battered and exhausting just from trying to hold the hordes off, and Hillevi tossed the sphere up in a flash of light.

"Toothless, Fire Blast!"

The Rayquaza appeared with a ground-quaking roar, breathing such a glut of flame that Meatlug had to throw up Protect to keep the humans from being roasted.

Falling back, the wild Pokemon trembled in the face of Toothless' wrath, and found no mercy.

A Brutal Swing sent the entire assortment of Trevenant and Electrike flying, coupled with a Shock Wave to down the Spearow, and the Sky High Pokemon curled around the group with a rumbling growl that shook the marrow in their bones.

"Everyone on!" Hillevi ordered, yanking Ginny and Luna over to his head. " _Move_!"

Pokemon were recalled with amazing swiftness as the Gryffindors clambered up the Rayquaza's coils, James swinging up using one of his fins.

Holding onto Toothless' long horns, Hillevi felt her heart give a little kick as the army started to rise.

"Fly!"

The group screamed as he did just that, cutting through the air straight up and twisting into a level flight pattern, already aiming for Hogwarts.

"Is anyone hurt?" The Valhallan worried, turning to check both First Years over for injuries.

There was a chorus of negatives in response, and both Weasley Twins grinned tiredly.

"Now _that's_ the Dragon of Gryffindor."


	16. Chapter 16

The next three weeks were full of classes, homework, training, bonding, and, most importantly, preparing Harry and Neville for their Honor Battle.

 _At least Harry, with Ron's help, had managed to catch Emolga_.

When Professor Lockheart's class proved to be little more than fantastical, unfinished anecdotes, Hillevi had taken it upon herself to teach her friends, with some help from James.

"Sharpshot, Fire Punch! Meatlug, Heavy Slam!"

Stumper the Phantump squeaked, twisting around the Fire-type's fist, as Meatlug bore down on Ludwig and nearly flattened him.

"Ludwig, use Smog!"

"Stumper, use Leech Seed, then Ingrain!"

Sharpshot growled as the seeds sprouted on her rough hide, barely avoiding the thick vines that grew around her feet, as Meatlug reared back from the poisonous smoke.

"Fire Spin!"

The funnel of flame sucked up the Smog like a vacuum, and poor Stumper was caught in the center, clinging to his roots.

"Metal Burst!"

Ludwig flew out of the makeshift battle field with a cry, and Hillevi gestured for her Pokemon to stop, ending the battle.

"Great job, guys." She praised, Cloudjumper mirroring her smile. "Maybe use Ingrain and Leech Seed a little earlier, though? And using Smog like Smokescreen is definitely smart, especially since it can cause poisoning."

Both boys nodded, flushing a bit with pride, as Cloudjumper used Healing Wish on their Pokemon.

Ron was working with Emolga, who seemed rather fond of the Weasley, while Luna was administering Flora's medicine and supplying Togepi with hot sauce, and Ginny was helping Eevee's reflexes by having both her Rattata and Pachirisu chase the fluffy Normal-type.

Princess had taken it upon herself to help Neville's Sam with his icy attacks, while Abe and Demon corralled Hillevi's baby Dragons, the Disaster Pokemon sometimes breaking away to help Dexter prevent Magikarp's latest suicide attempt.

The Valhallan looked over the scene with some pride.

 _This right here?_

 _ **This was Pack**_ _._

"Alright, let's give it another go. Remember, type isn't everything, you've just got to think on your feet-"

* * *

September Thirtieth came with some fanfare, the entire school seated in the Great Hall around a carefully constructed battlefield, while the participants waited in separate hallways outside.

Rubbing gentle knuckles against Cloudjumper's jaw as the Latias whimpered, glancing around, Hillevi tried to project calm and assurance, not just for her Pokemon, but for Harry and Neville.

"Harry? You okay?" Ginny wondered, shaking the boy's arm.

Taking a deep breath, he managed to give the group a smile.

"Yeah, just last minute jitters."

"No worries, mate!" Ron assured, slapping his friend on the back. "Better to be nervous now than during the battle."

"He's right, Harry." Hermione agreed, bouncing in barely-contained glee at the thought of actually seeing an Honor Battle. "Get it out of your system now!"

Neville looked equally nervous, fidgeting with the jacket his grandmother had sent him.

James gave the impression of wanting to roll his eyes, Andi giggling on one shoulder and Sting doing just that on his other ear.

"You did everything you could." The super soldier stated, strangely supportive. "Trust that."

Luna, for her part, was humming a song she had called a Western, wearing a hat that looked like she had wrapped Sunny's head around her own and mismatched clothes.

"I'll tell you the words my mother told my father on their wedding night." The blonde said to Neville. "I'm here to kick ass and chew bubblegum…And I'm all out of bubblegum."

"Your mum must have been a scary lady."

"You have no idea."

With Ron holding Togepi and Harry wearing his Gauntlet uniform- _with the prescription goggles included_ -, the boys looked to each other.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Hillevi followed them into the Great Hall, Cloudjumper shaking out her feathers at opposing feeling from the cheering Gryffindors and the hissing, jeering Slytherins and Ravenclaws, only the Hufflepuffs staying quiet as the group took seats in the front row of Gryffindor.

The professors sat on their platform, wearing a wide array of emotions from disappointment to interest to excitement, with Hagrid outright rooting for his young friends.

Chang and Edgecombe had clearly coordinated their wardrobes, wearing all black with twin headbands and matching lipstick, the trim on their sleeves mimicking the wings of their House Pokemon.

The seated Ravenclaws waved black towels and cawed, as if to intimidate the boys, but fell silent along with Slytherin at James' glare.

"Now that everyone is here, we can begin." Professor Dumbledore announced, rising from his seat. "As per the rules of this battle, I will allow you each one final chance to work through your dilemma with words and not violence."

Neither side made a move to do so, and the headmaster sighed.

"Very well. The rules are as such: each trainer is allowed to send out a total of two Pokemon. A Pokemon may only be sent out once. If you switch out, that Pokemon is counted as fainted. No potions, held items, or berries are allowed. Nor can any other trainer interfere with the battle. After a Pokemon is knocked out, there will be a thirty second timeout for trainers to strategize. When a team cannot send out a single Pokemon, the battle is over. The entire area may be used, but if I feel you are gravely endangering a trainer or an observer, I will declare this battle over. Understood?"

"Understood." All four chorused.

With one last, disappointed look, Professor Dumbledore raised his hand.

"Begin."

"Stumper, I choose you!"

"Ludwig, I choose you!"

"Go, Sneasel!"

"Go, Litleo!"

Cloudjumper squeaked at the sight of the fire-cub as Dexter quickly took a picture, the feline immediately going for Stumper with a Fire Fang.

"Ludwig, Smog!"

Blinded at a crucial moment, the Lion Cub Pokemon missed his target, hitting the floor with an OOMPH.

"Ingrain!"

Roots shot out from the poisonous cloud, covering the marble floor and causing quite a few students to leap up.

"Now Grass Knot!"

"Icy Wind!"

The arctic wind blew the Smog away, revealing Stumper clinging to one of his roots, a green glow running up into his body despite the frost on his leaves.

"Now a Faint Attack!"

"Flamethrower!"

The stream of fire had Sneasel backing away from Stumper as Dexter brought up the new archive page, concerned.

"Litleo, the Lion Cub Pokemon. A Fire/Normal-type. The stronger the opponent it faces, the more heat surges from its mane and the more power flows through its body."

"They chose a Pokemon that's strong against Grass-types and immune to Ghost-types." Hillevi realized, sharing a look with Hermione.

"Which means anything Neville sends out will be at a disadvantage." The bushy-haired girl continued, worrying at her bottom lip as she explained the situation to Ron. "Worse, Stumper is a Ghost-type too, meaning it can't even attack Litleo with a Ghost move since he's a Normal-type, and Sneasel is a Dark-type, so it's strong against Ghosts. Ludwig is going to be going two-against-one."

"And Harry has to be careful." Ginny added. "He doesn't want to hit Stumper with a Flamethrower by accident."

"Type isn't everything." James reminded them, Andi and Sting quiet in the face of this battle.

"Don't be quick to count Neville out yet." Luna agreed with a dreamy voice. "He's a clever boy."

"Fire Fang!"

"Leech Seed!"

The Phantump threw the seeds as he was struck, crying out at the fire coursing along his helmet.

"Smog again!" Harry ordered as Sneasel moved in.

"Iron Claw!"

From within the cloud, there was a solid SNIK of sharp claws meeting flesh, and Edgecombe grinned.

"Didn't dodge that one! Icy Wind!"

The Smog was cleared, and Edgecombe gasped along with her Sneasel to find that their attack had struck _Litleo_ instead of Stumper, who was covered in the seedlings the half-frozen, half-burned little Ghost had thrown.

"Flamethrower!"

Litwig appeared directly behind the distracted Sneasel at that moment, engulfing the Sharp Claw Pokemon with a cry.

"NO!"

"Sneasel has fainted!" Professor Dumbledore declared, the Gryffindors beginning to scream and holler and stomp their feet.

As the remaining Pokemon returned to their trainers, Hillevi reached up to soothe Cloudjumper.

"Stumper will be out next turn." James noted, slanting a look her way. "If he sets things up right, they'll be fine."

Taking the reassurance for what it was, the Valhallan managed her usual lopsided smile as Dexter clung to her braid, anxious.

"Begin!"

"Quagsire!" Edgecombe shouted, immediately pointing towards Ludwig. "Water Gun!"

"Litleo, Fire Fang!"

"Shadow Ball!"

"Leech Seed!"

The Phantump just managed to fire the seedlings at Quagsire before Litleo pounced, nearly breaking off one of his branches with the ferocity, while Ludwig's own attack seemed to roll right off the Quagsire's belly as the seeds sprouted.

The resulting Water Gun sent poor Ludwig flying into the Hufflepuffs, both Ghosts out cold.

"Stumper and Ludwig have fainted!" Professor Dumbledore declared. "One minute!"

"Quagsire, the Water Fish Pokemon. A Water/Ground-type. It has a sluggish nature. It lies at the river's bottom, waiting for prey to stray into its mouth." Dexter informed the group solemnly.

"Harry and Neville are in real trouble!" Ron worried. "They both got knocked out in one turn!"

"I think they figured as much." Hermione replied. "But Neville set them up pretty good."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Stumper was able to use Leech Seed on both Litleo and Quagsire." Hillevi pointed out. "When he sends Flora out, she'll be able to draw energy from them, and she's also super effective against Quagsire. Harry just needs to take Litleo out."

"Let's just hope Emolga can manage." Ron voiced, Cloudjumper twitching to stare at Togepi as the baby realized Ludwig had been hurt. "They did a real number on him."

"Begin!"

"Flora, I choose you!"

"Emolga, I-"

"TOKI!"

Everyone stared as Togepi wiggled out of Ron's arms and leapt down, racing onto the battlefield to properly scold the Ravenclaws for hurting Ludwig.

Hillevi looked from a stunned Ron to Togepi and back again, mind stalling, as Cloudjumper face-palmed and Dexter let out a stuttering, static-filled noise.

…

 _What?_

A tidal wave of laughter took over the Ravenclaws and Slytherins, the Gryffindors silent, though James just looked at the pair of Pokemon intently.

"Wait for it."

Before anyone could ask what the enigmatic soldier was talking about, Flora stepped up to the baby Pokemon, glancing back at their trainers before nodding.

"Bulba."

"Toki." Togepi agreed with a dazzling smile, throwing out her arms. "PRI!"

"BULBA!"

"By Merlin…" Ginny breathed as the Pokemon began to glow a brilliant white, bringing instant silence upon the Great Hall, the once cackling Ravenclaws and Slytherins rendered mute as they realized what was happening.

Hillevi could only stare, the memory of her own Honor Duel flooding back.

"Litleo!" Cho shouted, near panic. "Headbutt!"

The Pokemon raced forward, only to be thrown at the sudden rush of raw power.

 _And then there they were_.

"They evolved!" Ron stammered as Dexter quickly snapped pictures.

"Photos captured!" The Rotom Pokedex proclaimed, quickly pulling up the information. "Ivysaur, the Seed Pokemon. A Grass/Poison-type. Exposure to sunlight adds to its strength. Sunlight also makes the bulb on its back grow larger."

A quick shuffle to the next page.

"Togetic, the Happiness Pokemon. A Fairy/Flying-type. Togetic is said to be a Pokemon that brings good fortune. When the Pokemon spots someone who is pure of heart, it is said to appear and share its happiness with that person."

"How could they evolve?" Ginny wondered, dumbstruck. "Why now?"

"They waited for the right moment." Luna answered with a smile. "The hour of need."

Hillevi pressed a hand to the red and silver Poke Balls on her belt, heart full of joy for her friends, as Cloudjumper trilled and sang a congratulation-song.

"Flora has been fighting evolution pains since the summer." Hermione noted. "As for Togepi, they evolve based on the love they hold for their trainer. Togepi not only loves Harry, but Ludwig. When he got knocked out, she must have decided it was time to evolve so she could avenge him!"

Glancing at James, the Valhallan bit back a smile.

 _To the end of the line, huh?_

Neville recovered first, looking at his first Pokemon and friend before pointing at the still-stunned Litleo and Quagsire.

"Flora, Poison Powder!"

The Ivysaur let out a cloud of poisonous spores from her blooming bulb, coating Quagsire at least.

"Litleo, Fire Fang!"

Togetic responded by releasing a jolt of electricity that had the Lion Cub Pokemon crying out as he fell, twitching from the Thunder Wave.

"When did she learn that?" Fred wondered, scratching his head.

"Ah, but you forget, brother, Togepi was always out of her ball, watching us train with Harry's other Pokemon. She could easily pick up on many moves."

"Ready to make them regret laughing at us?" Harry wondered, earning an enthusiastic 'Toki' in response. "Then show Litleo what you learned from Ludwig!"

The Togetic fired off a Flamethrower that engulfed said Pokemon, which was just enough to knock him right out.

"Litleo has fainted!"

Leg bouncing in anticipation, Hillevi leaned forward with Cloudjumper as Cho prepared her next Pokemon.

"Go, Mienfoo! Fake Out!"

"Togetic, Intercept!"

The winged Fairy darted between Mienfoo and Ivysaur, the tricky slap doing little damage thanks to her dual-typing.

"Flora, Leech Seed!"

The seeds latched onto the Fighting-type, and Neville pressed the advantage.

"Now go for a Vine Whip Special Number Three!"

Edgecombe had her Quagsire move to intercept- _likely remembering their past skirmish_ -, but instead of striking the Water Fish Pokemon, Flora instead grabbed Professor Flitwick's chair and used it to bash her opponent upside the head.

"Togetic, now show Mienfoo what you learned from Eevee!"

"Double Slap!"

Mienfoo back-handed Togetic right across the face, sending her flipping end over end before righting herself to shoot off a Shadow Ball, which hit her own opponent right in the gut as the Leech Seed activated with a groan from both Pokemon, healing Flora.

"Sludge Bomb!" Edgecombe roared, her Quagsire firing off a glob of poisonous goo that hit Togetic dead-on and grounded her with a cry.

"Are you okay?" Harry called, concerned, though his Pokemon moved to stand in the affirmative.

"Mud Bomb!"

Flora braced herself, the attack doing little damage thanks to her type.

"Petal Dance!"

Bright pink petals burst from the Ivysaur's blooming bulb and hung in the air for a moment, an almost photogenic sight, before Flora began to spin, kicking up strong winds and darting forward to blast them at the Mienfoo and Quagsire in a storm.

While the Fighting-type was able to deflect some of them, his ally could not, leaving a multitude of shallow paper cuts that eventually proved too much for the Water/Ground-type.

"Quagsire has fainted!"

Edgecombe recalled her Pokemon, leaving just Mienfoo to fight both newly-evolved Pokemon.

"Mienfoo, use Brick Break!"

"Togetic!"

The Happiness Pokemon flew in, taking a shot right in the belly…

Before laying a happy little kiss on Mienfoo's cheek.

"Sweet Kiss." James noted, a sense of amusement in his tone. "Good job, Hermione."

Said girl beamed, obviously proud that she and Ralts had taught the then-baby Pokemon that particular move.

Mienfoo looked around as the confusion set in, the normally-graceful Fighter stumbling and tripping to land right on his face.

The Leech Seed activated again, and anyone could see that the Fighting-type was thoroughly disoriented and struggling to right himself.

"Get up! Snap out of it!"

"Flora, one more time!"

Mienfoo was not able to deflect any of the Petal Dance this time, even when on his feet, and with a whimpering sigh, collapsed for the last time.

"Mienfoo is out! Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter are the victors!"

Gryffindor _exploded_ , cheering and whooping even louder than before, as Fred, George, Oliver and Lee Jordan lifted the boys up to spin them around in celebration.

"Long live Neville the Brave!"

Watching from the fringes as the boys healed their Pokemon, Hillevi was practically glowing, as if her happiness was doubling back on her every other second.

When Neville and Harry broke away from the crowd to approach Chang and Edgecombe, she moved to follow, James at her back.

"Miss Chang, it's time to settle our wagers."

"If you think-" Marietta started.

"Think carefully before you finish that statement, Miss Edgecombe." Professor Flitwick warned. "Your actions are the reason you were in this battle in the first place, and why Ravenclaw lost one of its First Years. Now, give your Pokemon to Mister Longbottom and Mister Potter."

The girls glared mutinously, but did so under James' icy stare, Chang handing hers to Neville and Edgecombe to Harry.

With a pair of Revive Crystals each, the boys healed the Pokemon within.

"We take these Pokemon as a sign of strength and proof of the power and glory of the Ancient and Noble Houses of Longbottom and Potter." Neville intoned, handing them back with a smile. "And we return them healed to prove our kindness and mercy."

"It is a mercy I will one day repay." The Ravenclaw replied through grit teeth.

"Now, to the rest." Neville prompted, and Professor Flitwick turned to speak with the headmaster about their points.

Luna stepped forward then, happily presenting the Third Year Ravenclaws with a list.

"This is everything you took from me."

Cho glanced over the paper, the shadow of a smile on her mouth for a moment.

"Yes, everything you have listed will be returned."

"Exactly as it was." Hillevi stated, Cloudjumper bristling.

"Of course." Cho replied, spinning on her heel and marching away.

The reddish-brunette watched as Edgecombe followed on the fringes of the group, clearly no longer welcome in their inner circle, and contemplated that icy feeling chilling her spine…


	17. Chapter 17

" _Oh, you've made plenty of marks, all in the wrong places._ "

" _It's not so much what you_ _ **look**_ _like, it's what's_ _ **inside**_ _that he can't stand._ "

" _Oh great, who let_ _ **her**_ _in?_ "

" _Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?_ "

" _What did she do wrong in training?_ "

" _The Hiccup_ _ **showed up**_ _._ "

" _Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That will make you less of a target! They'll see you as sick or insane, and go after the more Viking-like ones instead_."

" _Is this some kind of joke to you? Our parent's war is about to become ours. Pick what side you're on_."

" _When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you. Which means you_ _ **walk**_ _like us, you_ _ **talk**_ _like us, you_ _ **think**_ _like us. No more of…this_."

" _I've never seen anyone mess up that badly_."

" _Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you!_ "

" _You need to stop all…this_."

" _You've thrown your lot in with_ _ **them**_ _. You're not a Viking._ _ **You're not my child**_."

Hillevi gulped in a heavy breath, staring up at the shadows overhead as her heart splintered for the fifth time in as many days.

Cool feathers brushed against her arm, and the Valhallan let out that breath as Cloudjumper curled around, face buried in her neck.

 **Mama is safe…** The Latias projected, voice steadier now. **No one is gonna hurt you, mama…**

Toothless vibrated over her heart, like a warning growl to anyone who would dare try, as Sharpshot pet her bangs back with a careful paw, eyes flashing in the dimmed glow of her tail-flame.

Her Dragons pressed closer, this low purr of comfort, nuzzling her cheeks and palms and belly as if to press their feelings under the skin, and Hillevi bit back a sob, hiding her tears in Cloudjumper's belly.

Even here, surrounded by friends and far away from what had happened, nearly three years stronger…

 _And it still hurt_.

* * *

" _I should have known_."

" _Dad_ -"

" _We had a deal!_ "

" _It's all so messed up_ …"

" _A trick? A lie?_ "

" _I screwed up. I should have told you before now. Take this out on me, be mad at me, but please…just don't hurt them_."

" _The Dragons? That's what you're worried about? Not the people you almost killed?!_ "

" _They were just protecting me!_ "

" _They've killed_ _ **hundreds**_ _of us!_ "

" _And we've killed_ _ **thousands**_ _of them!_ "

" _You've been to the nest_."

" _For once in your life,_ _ **would you please just listen to me**_ _?!_ "

"Levi?"

Yanked from her thoughts, Hillevi blinked slowly as reality reasserted itself, looking up to spot Ginny's worried face.

"Are you okay?" The youngest Weasley wondered, unsure.

"I'm fine." She assured, managing a lop-sided smile. "Just got lost in thought."

Stormfly ruffled her feathers at that, and Cloudjumper ducked her head as Hermione shifted closer.

"You've been acting strangely since the Honor Battle…"

"Honestly, I'm fine." Hillevi repeated, pointedly taking a deep bite of honeyed toast.

"Then what's with the bags under your eyes?" Ron prodded, handing Cubchoo another banana to slobber over.

"Maybe I haven't been sleeping well." The Valhallan hedged, reaching up to smooth Cloudjumper's feathers while Brightclaw slithered up to hang around her neck. "But it'll pass."

"You know you can talk to us." Harry voiced, fingers curled in Eevee's fluffy ruff. "About anything."

This time, her smile was not a shield.

"Yeah…I know."

* * *

" _It's a mess…You must feel horrible. You've lost everything…_ "

" _You need to stop all…_ _ **this**_."

" _Yes, that's it! Stop being all of you!_ "

" _ **You're not my child**_."

"Enough!"

Hillevi jerked back, blinking stars from her eyes, as Sharpshot growled and Cloudjumper rippled into invisibility.

The entire Potions classroom was dead silent, staring, and it made the voices echo louder in her mind.

"Are you trying to kill us all? Or are you too busy daydreaming?" Professor Snape demanded, purposely looming, and that brought up too many memories for her not to shake, throat closing in a painful knot. "Stop all of… _this_ , before you send us all to an early grave."

Neville's eyes widened as Hillevi crumbled, and Sharpshot yipped in distress when the tears came, almost burning poor Flora with her tail-flame.

"I'm sorry." She choked out around the stabbing, tightening pain in her heart, scrambling up to run for the door, half-blinded by tears.

"LEVI!"

James appeared at the door, Andi chattering worriedly on one shoulder and Sting curled tight around the other ear, when Sharpshot _roared_ at the startled Potions Professor, flames sparking a furious blue before she took off after the Valhallan.

Falling apart at the seams as she was, Hillevi barely managed to find a little alcove to hide in before the first sob tore free of her chest, curling into the farthest, darkest corner as more followed.

Cloudjumper cooed, draping herself over the girl in a hug, as flashes of light broke the darkness.

Brightclaw hummed, curling up around the reddish-brunette's neck, while Stormfly and Drumfire twittered and cooed, drying her tears with fur and cottony wings.

Skullcrusher, Lockjaw, Blackstar and Gemtrail cuddled from the front, chuffing and purring and growling, as the black-red-yellow Poke Ball vibrated and Dexter pulled himself free of her pocket, buzzing.

"Levi?" The Pokedex worried, voice tinged in static. "Are you injured? Should I be contacting Nurse Poppy? Hermione is calling, should I answer? There's so many messages-"

Sniffling back a giggle, Hillevi pulled the poor Rotom Dex into the group hug, unable to form words as what oxygen came in went to crying.

"It's alright to cry."

Almost jumping out of her skin, she looked up to find Luna sitting just inside the alcove's opening, Mickey clamped onto one sleeve of her pink-dyed jacket and Linus the Pumpkaboo balanced on her hair like a hat.

"Luna?" She managed, trying to rub the tears away as Stormfly and Drumfire fussed. "How did you…?"

Answering her unfinished question, Sharpshot appeared at the First Year's side, letting out a low, mournful clicking sound.

"I was looking for the troll stealing my socks." The half-Veela said, fixing her with those wide, dreamy eyes. "They always steal the left ones."

Unable to keep from laughing, even if the sound was a touch watery, Hillevi offered up a wavering smile.

"I know, right? What's up with that?"

Smiling in return, Luna pulled herself further inside, bumping shoulders as Sharpshot found her own spot pressed against her trainer's other side.

Lockjaw and Mickey butted snouts as silence fell between the girls, only Hillevi's diminishing sniffles heard over the low sounds of her Pokemon.

"…They called me Hiccup."

Luna stayed quiet at this soft admission, fingers curling around Mickey.

"I was born premature, you know? Always smaller than the others kids, and clumsy, and weird…Didn't deserve to be called by my name, 'cause I wasn't strong enough."

Sharpshot growled, wrapping an arm around the quartet of upset young Dragons on their girls' lap.

"Hiccup the Useless, Hiccup the Worthless…Even my…my dad called me Hiccup, thought I was the worst Viking ever…"

Stormfly cooed, dabbing at a fresh tear, and Hillevi brushed gentle fingertips over the Swablu's head in thanks.

"I tried to forgive and forget, you know, after…Things got better, and I thought I was over it, but…"

She shrugged, as if encompassing the entire situation with that one gesture.

"They were wrong."

The statement was so matter-of-fact that Hillevi startled, looking at Luna with wide, wet eyes.

"Did they climb the most perilous peak in all of Valhalla? Did they face down Rayquaza and earn his respect? Did they face down Kyogre and Groudon in their rage? No!"

Luna jumped up onto her knees, finger pointed skyward, nearly unseating Linus as Mickey latched back onto her sleeve.

"You proved every last one of them wrong! You are Hillevi Horrendous Haddock the Third, the Dragon of Gryffindor! Champion of Rayquaza! Tamer of Dragons!"

The half-Veela turned to her then, conviction tempered by sadness and gaze focused.

"You…are my friend. And I never thought you were a hiccup."

With a shuddery breath, Hillevi pulled the younger girl into a hug, surrounded by both of their Pokemon.

"Oh, Luna…I never thought you were, either."


	18. Chapter 18

James was beyond relieved when Luna appeared, a bleary-eyed Hillevi in tow, almost an hour later.

He was hardly surprised that the rest of her group felt the same, swamping the poor girl with apologies and assurances and hugs, or when the Gauntlet Team joined in.

What _did_ , however, was how the House of the Brave closed ranks like a steel trap.

From the lowliest First Year to the fiercest Seventh Year, Gryffindor froze out Professor Snape, giving the man little more than burning glares and silence even in class, and purposely went about earning extra points with every other professor to counteract his attempts at punishment.

Professor McGonagall pointedly said nothing about the whole affair, even when Fred and George openly schemed, though no one missed how there were always extra cookies and ice cream in Gryffindor Tower during the same time.

James stood solidly in their camp, of course, though his attention was focused on making sure Hillevi recovered from such a long bout of insomnia.

Hufflepuff joined in the effort, commiserating on House loyalty, and even some Ravenclaws, though Slytherin made a point to stay neutral in the whole affair.

 _Professor Snape held out for a long, stubborn week before caving_.

* * *

Hillevi was aware- _now more than ever_ -that she had a horrible habit of avoiding issues that bothered her.

First her childhood, then the loss of her foot, then what happened with the Master Ball…

 _There was a very good reason nightmares were such a frequent occurrence_.

Still, Hillevi found herself avoiding the Head of Slytherin House, unable to show up in his class longer than necessary to hand in an assignment before bolting.

Sharpshot's near-constant snarl in said class probably helped; Charmeleon were not exactly known for being forgiving, and she had heard one too many people say those words-" _All of…_ _ **this**_."-to her girl.

Cloudjumper giggled as she twirled up between the branches, barely letting Stormfly and Drumfire brush her tailfeathers before dancing away, skimming just over Meatlug's spikes.

The Lairon slit one eye open, Brightclaw swaying on her back, and Hillevi settled back against sun-warm metal armor, unable to keep from smiling.

Tail twitching lazily, Toothless let out a low purr that made the very trees shiver, utterly content and happy to be out of his Poke Ball.

Grumbling under her breath, Sharpshot lectured Blackstar and Gemtrail on the mock-battle Skullcrusher and Lockjaw were engaged in, Dexter taking pictures from every angle as the young Pokemon tossed rocks and mud at each.

Hillevi blinked sleepily, sensing that something had changed, and realized Toothless was no longer purring.

The shiny Legendary lifted his head, looking back towards Hogwarts, and Cloudjumper stopped midair, Stormfly and Drumfire landing on her wings.

Sharpshot turned her head, tail-flame flaring, as the rowdy quartet huddled around the Fire-type, and Brightclaw slithered to the base of Meatlug's foremost back-spike, wary.

"Levi…?" Dexter wondered, floating over to land on her shoulder as Hillevi stood.

 **Mean man**.

The thought spread like ripples in still water, and Sharpshot bared sharp fangs and Meatlug rumbled in upset.

"Stand down." The Valhallan ordered, watching Professor Snape approach through the trees.

Cloudjumper whined, but floated down to herd the young Dragons into Toothless' protective coils as Sharpshot fell back to flank her with Meatlug, chuffing sparks.

Taking in a deep breath, Hillevi forced herself to look up at the Potions Professor as he stopped just outside the clearing in deference to Toothless' presence.

"Hello, professor." She greeted levelly. "I wasn't expecting to see you out here."

"Since you have made it a point to avoid my class, I had little choice." Professor Snape replied, gaze darting up for a moment as Toothless shifted, one clawed paw settling next to her. "I wanted to apologize for my…insensitive remark. It was not my intention to make you cry."

"Probably not the first time you've made a student cry." The reddish-brunette noted, an uncertain smile forming. "But I went in knowing I was…compromised, and I should have known better. I'm sorry."

"Even compromised, you are still leagues more competent than your classmates." He drawled, and she bit back a giggle. "Just call off your Growlithes, and I'll consider us even. Their barking is giving me a headache."

Sharpshot shook embers from her tail-flame as Hillevi smiled at the thought, shoulders rolling back.

"Of course, professor."


	19. Chapter 19

To say that Hillevi did not trust Professor Lockheart would be a rather significant understatement.

He was an inept professor, to start, always late to his own class and spewing tall tales about supposed exploits, that she started sharing a desk with Harry just to commiserate with someone on how horrible a teacher the man was.

Even Skullcrusher and Lockjaw, who she had literally seen entertain themselves with _sticks and rocks_ , fell asleep during what once was their favorite class.

So, when the so-called Battle Professor arrived fifteen minutes late on Halloween day, Hillevi did not even look up from the article Dexter was showing her about Triple Battles while Cloudjumper watched him hand out autographs in apology, earning twin eye rolls from Stormfly and Drumfire.

"I have a very special treat for you all!" Professor Lockheart exclaimed, once the usual platitudes were out of the way. "This is, after all, a very special day! October 31st, Halloween! The day of so many miracles! A day of fond memories! Mister Malfoy, what is your favorite Halloween memory?"

Draco puffed up at being called upon, clearly ready to engage in his favorite pastime.

"Every year, the Malfoy family holds a grand Halloween Ball. The elegance and majesty of the event would make even the lowest of the low feel like kings, if only for a day."

"Very good! Miss Patil, what about you?"

Tuning back out, Hillevi moved on to a piece delving into the myths surrounding Kyurem, fingers curling into Stormfly's fluffy wings as Drumfire clambered up to take a nap in the newly-stretched neckline of her sweater.

"Miss Haddock! Do you have a cherished Halloween memory?"

Blinking up at him for a moment, the young Viking shrugged noncommittally.

"We don't celebrate Halloween in Valhalla."

"Come now, there must be something similar." Professor Lockheart pressed, earning a sharp glance from Drumfire.

"Not really, no." She replied, already turning back to Dexter. "Vikings don't take a lot of days off."

Frowning, the man moved on when James shifted from his post by the back wall.

"Mister Potter?"

"Hm?" Said boy replied, yanked from his thoughts.

"Why don't you share your favorite Halloween memory?"

Cloudjumper bristled, and Hillevi pressed a hand to the Latias' shoulder, turning with wide eyes.

"I'm…I'm good, professor. I'm sure-"

"Nonsense!" The Battle Professor argued, sitting on their desk. "You must have a good memory of celebrating Halloween."

"No, sir, I don't."

"No need to be bashful!"

James straightened, Demon starting to bare his fangs.

"I'm-"

"Come on, Potter!" Draco shouted. "Spit it out already!"

A scowl formed on Harry's face, and he glared up at Professor Lockheart.

"Well, sir, considering I spent nearly ten years in an abusive household where I was treated little better than a slave, I don't have many memories of Halloween that don't involve being struck, starved or ignored. There are only two I can think of right now, to be honest. Would you prefer to hear how my friends and I were nearly killed by rampaging Golurks sicced on us by your predecessor? Or about how my mother and father were brutally murdered in front of me when I was barely a year old by Voldemort?"

The class fell dead silent at that, only the agitated whirring of James' vibranium arm in the stillness, and Professor Lockheart, at least, had the decency to backtrack.

"Well, yes…Well then, I guess it is up to me to provide you, and all the rest of you, with a beloved Halloween memory!"

He hurried back over to his desk, retrieving-

"A Zekrom!" Someone shouted, and the tiny little Dragon cooed as he was scratched under the chin just right.

Cloudjumper tilted her head, a sense of _surpriseconfusion_ rippling from her, as Stormfly ruffled her feathers, hopping up to join Drumfire with a suspicious backwards glance.

Dexter immediately took a photograph as Professor Lockheart launched into a tale of having found the Egg at the top of the Dragonspire Tower and fighting off hordes of shadowy monsters.

"Photo captured!" The Rotom Pokedex chirped, excited to add another Legendary to his databank-

A confused little squeak pulled Hillevi's attention around as the other students rose to get a closer look, brow furrowing.

"Dexter?"

"The database is not accepting my photograph." He buzzed, frowning. "I'm getting an error message."

"An error message? What-?"

Of course, at that exact moment, everything went to shit.

Draco shoved Seamus to get a better look at the baby Zekrom, which caused Professor Lockheart to stumble, and either Crabbe or Goyle- _it was so hard to tell which was which half the time_ -flailed, striking the poor Pokemon full across the face.

This resulted in a frenzy of Thunderbolts, and Hillevi immediately called out Meatlug to act as both a shield and a lightning rod for her and her friends to dive under.

Recalling a panicking Drumfire and Stormfly- _they might be used to Thor and his Pokemon, but were still very much weak against Electric attacks_ -, she glanced over as James joined the group, Princess hopping up to help Meatlug.

A heavy THUD-

"Goyle, you idiot! Stop drooling on my leg!"

"That answers _that_ question." Harry muttered.

"Serves 'em right!" Ron complained, kicking at a chair in frustration. "This is their entire fault!"

"Whoever's fault it is, we need to get out of here." Hillevi cut in, projecting calm for Cloudjumper's sake. "Meatlug won't fit through the door, so at the next chance, I'll recall her and we make a break for it."

The group nodded, gathering up their things as Dexter dove into her bag, and…

"Move!" Harry shouted, leading the charge as Hillevi recalled her Lairon.

Once out in the hallway, a safe distance from the classroom, everyone paused to catch their breath as James placed a hand on Princess' head in thanks.

"Come on, I need a breath of fresh air after that." Harry stated.

"Maybe we shouldn't ditch class…" Hermione worried, glancing back.

"What are you doing?" Draco shouted, his voice echoing through the open door. "When my father-AH!"

"I vote we just ignore that and go take a walk along the lake." Ron offered.

The bushy-haired girl sputtered for a moment in protest, but at least conceded defeat with a touch of grace.

James followed silently as the Second Years passed Filch and exited onto the school's lawn, ambling down to the shoreline and finding a warm patch of grass to laze on.

Releasing her Pokemon along with the others, Hillevi turned to fuss over the new marks on Meatlug's armor, barely noticing how Toothless curled around everyone with a satisfied stretch.

Skullcrusher, Lockjaw, Blackstar and Gemtrail joined in a game of ball with Eevee, Sam, Emolga and Cubchoo, while Stormfly and Drumfire happily followed Togetic over the water in a game of aerial tag, Ludwig fussing after them the whole way.

Settling next to her girl as the Valhallan set about buffing Meatlug's armor, Sharpshot watched the festivities with Abe, who shook his head in exasperated amusement as Demon bounded after the ball, Andi shrieking as she was towed along for the ride.

Cloudjumper floated up to perch on Toothless' ear, glancing around, as Princess politely joined little Ralts and Snorunt in making snow castles and Sting hopped over to see why Stumper was studying blades of grass so intently.

"I really should talk to Ludwig about babying Togetic." Harry noted, watching the ghostly candle chase after said Fairy while constantly checking his wick. "She's not an infant anymore, and doesn't need protecting."

"Let him have his fun." Ron advised, tossing the ball back to Emolga. "He seems to enjoy being a mother hen."

"Well, maybe he should redirect his henning to other Pokemon." Hermione pointed out. "Like your Magikarp."

Said Fish Pokemon had managed to stick his face in a plastic bag, likely in an attempt to suffocate himself.

"Hey!" Ron shouted, darting up to free his Pokemon. "Stop doing that!"

When Magikarp merely eyed a pair of pruning shears Filch had left out, the Weasley chucked him into the lake, hoping the Lapras and Marill would keep the silly creature alive.

"When Magikarp finally achieves his wish, will he carve 'Brooks was here' in a beam?" Luna wondered, plopping down next to Neville.

"What are you doing out of class?" He wondered.

"I could ask you the same thing, but I won't. And yet I did. The world is a funny place."

"There you are!" Ginny voiced, jogging around Toothless' lax coils to plop down next to her friend, Rattata and Pachirisu wrestling happily. "Where did you wander off to?"

"I found a Keyblade." Luna explained, holding up a stick with a piece of string and other branches tied on. "But when I got close, a protection spell turned it into a stick. I hope none of the Heartless decide to attack."

"What are you guys doing out here, anyway?" Ron asked, slightly annoyed.

"I think half the school got their classes done early." Ginny answered with a shrug. "One of the Fourth Year Slytherins accidentally created a gas cloud in Professor Snape's class. Only those classes on the highest floors are still going on. The rest of us ran out to escape the stink. What about you guys?"

"Lockheart's pet Dragon tried to cook us." Harry grunted.

"That's a rude piece of chewing gum, isn't it?" Luna commiserated, smiling as Lockjaw drew Mickey into chasing the ball and Abe balanced Linus on his blade.

Meatlug grunted as she dropped behind the half-Veela, already starting to doze, with Hillevi perched between the dull spikes of her back.

Ginny stretched back against the warm metal, flashing her most innocent smile.

"So, you figure out a trade yet, Ron?"

Said Weasley began to sputter and fume, earning an almost tired sigh from James.

"I'm just saying, Pachirisu could use a friend…"

"Emolga is mine!" Ron asserted. "Harry and I have a standing trade! You are _not_ going to jump in and take him!"

"I'm just saying that by the time you actually catch a Pokemon, I could have raised Emolga and mated him to a female…"

"No!" Ron nearly shouted, stomping over to the lake. "I just have to-HEY!"

He pulled Magikarp from the water, who had managed to cram his mouth full of seaweed in an attempt at suffocation.

"STOP THAT!"

"I'll get a doctor!" Luna voiced, staring up at the sky. "Calling Doctor Bombay, calling Doctor Bombay! Emergency, emergency, come right away!"

Toothless' rumbling laughter abruptly cut off, and Hillevi twisted around as Cloudjumper shuddered, every feather refracting light in a kaleidoscope of rainbows.

"Bud?"

Everyone fell quiet as the Rayquaza slowly lifted his head, staring back at the castle, and Cloudjumper sent out a wave of _surpriseworryfear_ that had Sharpshot's hackles rising.

A horrible screech rent the air, and Hillevi winced as all of their Pokemon wailed in sympathetic pain, even the Lapras letting out cries in protest.

When the noise died, she took off after Harry towards where it had come from, Toothless scooping up the baby Dragons as Cloudjumper sped ahead in a red-white blur.

The Eon Pokemon took a hard left, into one of the many courtyards that pressed against Hogwarts' outer walls-

A pulse of _horrorterror_ trembled down the Valhallan's spine, and she took that turn at breakneck speed, heart thundering.

"Cloudjumper-!"

The sight stopped her dead, as it did Harry and the others moments later.

Black letters blinked back at them from the wall, a breathing tableau of words, and just beneath them…

"What's the meaning of this?" Filch shouted, stomping towards the frozen group while waving a mop, the bucket spilling water down his trouser leg. "If that was one of the Weasley Twins idea of a prank, I'll-"

The man's permanent scowl was ripped away at that moment.

"No…No!"

Cloudjumper let out a quivering cry as the groundskeeper rushed forward with a sob, cradling the still form of Missus Norris.

"Missus Norris…What have ya done to her?"

James pulled both Harry and Hillevi back as Filch whirled around, grief morphing into rage.

"You…You killed her! _You killed her_!"

The man lunged, as if to wrap his hands around their throats, and James tugged her into a protective hold when Toothless _roared_ , Ludwig, Eevee, Togetic and Emolga leaping to their trainer's defense with Sharpshot and Meatlug.

"You dare have your precious little Pokemon come between us? How about I douse that Litwick and Charmeleon of yours, till they're nothing more than a puddle-"

A hand wrapped around Filch's wrist, pulling him up short.

"Back. Away." Professor Snape ordered coldly.

"What are you-?"

"Threaten the Litwick or that Charmeleon again, and these brats will be the least of your worries." The Potions Professor hissed lowly, twisting until the caretaker nearly collapsed from pain. "Or should I say the _last_ of your worries?"

Filch wisely backed down, crumpling over Missus Norris, as the Head of Slytherin finally turned to take in the full scene.

"Now then, what is the meaning of…this…"

Words failed him, and Hillevi reached out to hug Cloudjumper as Toothless hummed, shifting his coils so Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall could enter the courtyard.

"What…What is it?" The Partnership Professor wondered, almost whispering. "Some sort of design?"

"I am surprised you have never seen the ancient runes." Professor Dumbledore replied, taking a step forward as Cloudjumper keened in empathetic mourning. "They can be found in many places, such as the Ruins of Alpha in Johto, the Sunken Palace in Unova, and now, apparently, in Avalon. The better question, my dear, would be 'who are they'."

Tension thrummed through James against her back, and Hillevi tried to comprehend letters staring back at her when the flash of a camera revealed that Dexter had woken from his impromptu nap.

"Photo captured." The Rotom Pokedex voiced, voice shuddery with nerves. "Unown, the Symbol Pokemon. A Psychic-type. This Pokemon is shaped like ancient text characters. Although research is ongoing, it is a mystery as to which came first, the ancient writings or the various Unown."

"They are known as The Messengers of Kings and Gods." The headmaster agreed. "And only a fool would take their warnings lightly."

"What does it say?" Hermione wondered, finally finding her voice.

"It reads: 'The Chamber of the Unown has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, beware'. Enemies of the heir…The heir…here?"

"They did this." Filch whispered, voice quivering. "They killed Missus Norris and put that up there to-to brag about it!"

"Don't be absurd." Professor Snape bit back. "Potter and his dull-witted band might be hooligans, but they are in no way powerful or clever enough to command the Unown."

"As for Miss Haddock, I believe a look at her Latias is enough evidence for her innocence." Professor McGonagall added as Cloudjumper trembled, tucked up safely in her human's arms.

"Serverus and Minerva are right." Professor Dumbledore agreed, broken from his musings. "The Unown listen only to their masters. History speaks of only a few bloodlines that held the power to command the Unown, and those few with the strength and conviction to possibly command them are not in Avalon. Or so I thought…"

Professor McGonagall stepped up to the distraught Filch, reaching out to rest a hand on Missus Norris-

"She's still alive!"

"She…She lives?"

Cloudjumper twitched at that, lifting her head as Toothless dipped his own in relief.

"I can feel her heart. It's a weak pulse, but it _is_ there."

Hillevi slowly stepped out of James' hold, unsure.

"Maybe I…?"

Filch went quiet as Cloudjumper's eyes glowed, a Healing Wish misting off her feathers to settle into Missus Norris' fur…

And nothing.

"Petrified." The headmaster deduced sadly as Cloudjumper keened, waving off the students' curiosity. "I believe you seven should return to Gryffindor Tower so you might wash up for supper. And, if you might indulge an old man, I would ask you keep this quiet. I am not foolish enough to believe that word will not spread by breakfast tomorrow, but I wish for you all to remain silent on much of what you've seen."

"Of course, professor." Hermione stammered. "Come on…Ron!"

Toothless twisted around as the group slowly turned away, and James pressed a hand to Hillevi's back as she comforted Cloudjumper, mind turning that warning over and over like a worry stone.

 _The Chamber of the Unown has been opened…_

 _ **By who?**_


	20. Chapter 20

"A Battle Club?" Ron read from the flyer, quirking an eyebrow at Hermione as they all headed back to Gryffindor Tower after dinner.

"Yeah! They're going to hold it at seven PM! We can get actual battle experience, and extra credit-"

"You get nearly perfect scores in every class." James noted, slanting a look her way as Hillevi read an app on myths of Legendary Pokemon on Dexter's belly. "What's the point of extra credit?"

The bushy-haired girl flushed at the compliment, shaking her head.

"Well, I don't really need it, but it can't hurt!"

"Hermione, no one needs extra credit." Harry pointed out. "Lockheart doesn't even use an A-B-C-D scale. He just gives you pass or fail. The entire class is getting perfect scores."

"Even Goyle and Crabbe." Ron agreed. "Surely a sign of the End of Days."

"So what use is extra credit when we're getting perfects?" Harry finished.

Hermione scowled at the reminder of her one disagreement with the Battle Professor's methods, but pressed on.

"Well, okay, so maybe we don't need the extra credit per say…But wouldn't it be great to get some actual experience having a battle against someone? We can learn so much, and get a ton of practice time!"

"Should I be insulted?" Hillevi wondered, and Cloudjumper grumbled, wrapping her arms around the Valhallan's shoulders in a hug. "I feel like I should be insulted."

"It'll pass." James assured, patting her hair despite Hillevi's protests.

"This is Lockheart." Harry reminded them. "We'll be lucky he doesn't turn this into a fan club for himself."

"When are you going to let this go, Harry?" Hermione responded with a dainty sniff. "Wasn't the Zekrom enough proof?"

"I thought it was a Reshiram." Neville admitted. "I always get those two confused."

"Zekrom is black, and Reshiram is white." Hillevi explained. "Lightning comes from a black sky, the sun peeks through white clouds."

"Huh, that actually makes a lot of sense…"

"No, it wasn't." Harry answered the original question. "There's something very off about Lockheart, and until I figure out what it is, I'm not going to let my guard down around him."

"Come on, Neville." Hermione intreated. "Don't you think it would be really cool-?"

"Uh, no, not really." The Longbottom replied, a weak smile forming. "Sorry, but I don't like practicing in front of a lot of people. Flora and I do better on our own, working at our own pace."

"Ivy!" Flora agreed.

"Levi, Bucky-"

Both turned to give the girl blank looks, and Hermione cut herself off with a huff.

"So none of you want to go? None of you want to put in the hard work, or deal with a professor you irrationally hate? You're going to let those weak excuses keep you from grasping this rare opportunity to further your education?"

The four Second Years shared a look.

"Uh huh."

"Yup."

"I guess so."

"Looks like it."

"Well, too bad, because we're already here!"

Hillevi blinked, looking around to find that Hermione had led them into the Battle classroom instead of Gryffindor Tower, and Lockheart was already blocking the door.

 _Great_ …

Defeated, the group moved to take seats in the middle, James letting out an inaudible sigh as Andi escaped her Poke Ball to hang off his shoulder.

"What's Professor Flitwick doing here?" Ron wondered, spotting the diminutive man up by the main platform.

"He's a Champion." Hermione explained. "He's been awarded the Avalon League Championship six times, and he's won in Sinnoh and Kalos, too."

"Why isn't he the Battle Professor?" Hillevi wondered, pulling a container of raspberries from her bag to share with Cloudjumper and Flora.

"Flitwick wouldn't want the job, what with the curse." Neville voiced, helping his Ivysaur onto an empty chair so she could snack and blinking owlishly at the stares he received. "What? It is cursed. My Uncle Algie told me all about it."

"There are no such things as curses." Hermione complained.

"Just like there isn't a Master Ball?" Harry argued.

"Yeah, yeah! My brothers told me about this!" Ron remembered. "They haven't been able to find a Battle instructor that could last a year! Some get injured, others quit for mysterious reasons-"

"Some get possessed by a mass-murdering sociopath bent on world domination." James inserted blandly.

"The position is cursed!"

"And again, I reiterate, there is no such thing as curses."

"Of course there are." Luna chirped, sitting next to Flora with Ginny on her other side. "Granted, normally only Ghost Pokemon use it, but I know of other Pokemon that can use the Curse attack as well."

Hermione seemed to have a minor existential crisis before surrendering, and Ron leaned forward to address the First Years.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Luna said that if I missed this, I would be really disappointed. Almost didn't make it, since this one was running late."

"I wasn't running late." The half-Veela replied. "You were. Besides, a wizard is never late, nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to."

"Except you aren't a wizard." Hermione grumbled. "Or male."

"Of course I'm not. What a silly thing to say. Why are you so silly, Hermione?"

"What are you guys doing here?" Ginny cut in.

"Hermione tricked us." Neville answered honestly.

"Greetings, students!" Professor Lockheart boomed, whipping off his lab coat and tossing it to a squealing- _rather macho_ -Fourth Year Hufflepuff in the crowd. "Welcome to Battle Club! I know what you're thinking. Professor Lockheart, how can you even take on another project, what with you shaping the minds of young students, writing your new book, doing interviews for Tracker Monthly, and searching the Forbidden Island for the rare Mewthree? Well, my answer is simple…I'm just-that-good!"

Almost everyone burst into applause and cheers at that, and even James allowed his disgust to show as Hillevi, Harry and Neville shared a look.

"Just when I think my faith in humanity can't sink any lower…"

"Now, while I do want to work with all of you, I'm afraid that so many students will be trying for even me, so I have gotten some help. While he isn't yours truly, Professor Flitwick is a skilled Pokemon Battler, and has won many trophies and awards. I know we can all learn something from him, so let's give him a round of applause!"

The cheers were nowhere near deafening this go around, though Professor Flitwick hardly seemed to take offense.

"Hello, there! My hope is that you see this class not just as a chance to earn a few extra credit points, or a way to get your Pokemon more experience. Battling is more than a simple back and forth, with Pokemon firing attacks like they were softballs, trying to knock down pop bottles. To battle with Pokemon is to dance. It's a dance of Fire and Ice and Water and Steel. It is one among four partners, two trainers and two Pokemon. Each side works together to create strategies, and the other side tries not just to stop the attack, but to counter and use it to launch one of their own. It is a parry and thrust, thrust and parry. When done correctly, both sides leave the battle fulfilled, knowing they gave it their all. The winner achieves glory, and the loser honor in having created something beautiful."

"Yes, yes, very good!" Professor Lockheart agreed, clapping. "Now, I think we should begin with a demonstration."

When the Poke Ball Crafting Professor began to pull out one of his own, he waved the gesture off.

"Oh, no, not me, professor. While I would love nothing more than to battle you, I fear our battle would take so long that we would be unable to do anything else this meeting."

The tiny professor pursed his lips, but put away the Poke Ball.

"No, I'm thinking that we should have two students battle! The two of us can observe their clash, and then review with the rest of the students what they did right and wrong!"

Hands shot up at that, students crying out to be picked, while Harry slumped in his seat.

"Ten Poke Dollars he picks me."

"Harry." Hermione admonished, straining to wave her hand faster. "I'm sure-"

"Yes, Harry Potter!" Professor Lockheart shouted. "No need to wave your hand any harder, my boy! Come on up here!"

"I'd like my dollars by tomorrow." Harry stated, rolling his eyes and trudging up to the raised platform.

"Now then, who would like to take on our dear boy Harry here?"

"If anyone is going to wipe the floor with Potter, it's going to be me!" Draco declared, already marching over.

"Ah, excellent! This will be a wonderful battle, the old Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry, settled amongst classmates and, might I dare say, friends?"

Neither boy seemed very impressed with this, and Professor Flitwick stepped in to give the rules.

"You will each use one Pokemon. Since both of you are beginners, we will keep the battle to just the stage. Your Pokemon may use the stage in any way, shape or form, but can not leave it. If your opponent knocks them out of the staging area, the match will be paused to allow you to retrieve them. When you are ready."

"Prepare to get schooled, Potter." Draco sneered as the boys created space between them for said battle.

"Whatever, Draco." Harry replied, rolling his eyes again.

"Mind your tongue, Potter! Servine!"

Dexter popped up, as he always did when a new Pokemon appeared, and clicked his camera.

"Photo captured!" He chirped. "Servine, the Grass Snake Pokemon. A Grass-type. When it gets dirty, its leaves can't be used in photosynthesis, so it always keeps itself clean."

"Looks like his Snivy evolved." Hillevi noted, unimpressed with the haughty Pokemon. "Probably too early."

"Energy Ball!"

"Eevee, counter with Shadow Ball!" Harry ordered, sending out his own starter.

The attacks collided in midair with a bright flash of light, canceling each other out, and Servine glared at Harry for not simply surrendering.

"Is that the best you can do, Potter?" Draco demanded, hand on hip and the other lazily gesturing. "You think a little counter-"

"Eevee, Quick Attack!"

The Normal-type charged, knocking a surprised Servine back into her person's legs and knocking Draco over onto his rear.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK-?"

"Sand Attack into a Shadow Ball!" Harry ordered, and Eevee, who had already been returning, dug his feet into the wooden stage to send splinters into Servine's eyes.

As the Grass-type cried out, rubbing at her eyes, the Evolution Pokemon sprung into Harry's arms and was launched into the air, where he fired off a Shadow Ball that sent Servine crashing back into Draco a second time.

"Razor Leaf!" Draco screamed in utter frustration, face a deep red.

Servine pulled out two leaves, twirling them around her fingers-

"Quick Attack!"

Eevee rolled as he landed, and spun his opponent around with the blow, her lost leaves cutting a chunk of Draco's hair before Servine toppled over in a dead faint.

Once the Slytherin felt his new bald spot, he lunged for Harry-

"Mister Malfoy!" Professor Flitwick boomed, bringing the boy up short. "Calm yourself."

"Potter cheated!" Pansy screeched. "He fired off cheap shot after cheap shot!"

"Ha!" Ron countered. "I guess if anyone knew what a cheap shot was, it'd be a filthy Slytherin!"

A chorus of shrill cries forced everyone into silence, and Hillevi smiled in thanks to Drumfire and Stormfly.

"Thank you."

With a nod to Professor Flitwick, the Valhallan sat once more.

"Professor."

Inclining his head in thanks, he glared at both Ron and Pansy.

"Ten points from Gryffindor and Slytherin for such deplorable language, and for making baseless accusations. Would you care to explain why Miss Parkinson is wrong, or should I?"

"Uh, by all means, you do, sir." Professor Lockheart fumbled.

"Mister Malfoy, would you care to guess what your first mistake was?"

"I made no mistake!" Draco claimed. "Had Potter not attacked me-!"

"And why wouldn't he attack you? You weren't issuing any attack orders. It was a perfect moment to strike."

The Malfoy seemed wrong-footed at this, as if expecting an adult to immediately side with him.

"It was my turn!"

"Mister Malfoy, what are you talking about? What turns?"

"That's the way a battle goes! I call out an attack, my opponent calls out an attack, then I attack again. That's how a Formal Battle goes."

Hillevi sat back at this, brow furrowing in confusion.

 _That hardly seems like a battle_ …

Professor Flitwick sighed.

"Could anyone tell me exactly what my instructions were?"

Hermione raised her hand quickly.

"You said, you will each use one Pokemon. Since both of you are beginners, we will keep the battle to just the stage. Your Pokemon may use the stage in any way, shape or form, but can not leave it. If your opponent knocks them out of the staging area, the match will be paused to allow you to retrieve them. When you are ready."

"Thank you, Miss Granger. Five points to Gryffindor for paying attention. Now then, Mister Malfoy, when did I ever say this was a Formal Battle?"

Draco just stared, bewildered, and the Crafting Professor turned to address the room as a whole.

"There are many different Pokemon battles. Yes, there are some where it's turn-based, known as Formal Battles, where each trainer takes a turn to call out an attack. But there are also Free Battles, where almost anything can go. I am not surprised Mister Potter battled that way, as he is a Gauntlet player and used to having to think on the fly, while also being friends with Miss Haddock, whose culture takes Free Battles to a logical extreme."

At this, Professor Flitwick turned back to the Slytherin.

"In the wild, Pokemon will not wait for you to make some grand speech. Once you see your target, you must be ready to go on the attack. Mister Potter saw you were distracted and took advantage. Worse, your Servine allowed itself to lower its defenses while waiting for you to call out an attack. Look at Mister Potter's Eevee."

Said Eevee, back at Harry's side, was in a ready crouch, ears twitching and eyes trained on Draco.

"A well-trained Pokemon is always alert for danger and ready to act, even if its trainer isn't. Had your Servine acted in the same way, it might have been able to counter Eevee's attack and given you a chance to go on the defensive. Instead, you allowed yourself to be surprised, and that cost you victory."

The diminutive professor stepped down from the stage, done with his lecture.

"Fifteen points to Gryffindor for taking advantage of an opponent's mistake, Mister Potter."

Harry recalled Eevee, turning to address the man with a smile.

"Thank you, sir."

"Well then, who else would like to try their hand at a battle?" Professor Lockheart offered, clapping his hands.

"I would!" Draco shouted, tossing out a second Poke Ball. "Ekans, Bite attack!"

Hillevi jerked up out of her seat so hard the chair crashed backwards, heart hammering against straining ribs as the Poison-type lunged for Harry's throat-

A hissed sound, and Ekans shut his mouth moments before impact, tossing the boy off-stage and into James' capable hands.

The classroom exploded with noise, Gryffindors and Slytherins screaming at each other-

" _Enough_."

The air itself fell still, and all eyes turned to Hillevi on the platform, gold fire in her green eyes as she stared down a sheet-white Draco.

"You attacked my shield-brother when his back was turned." The Valhallan stated flatly, the black-red-white Poke Ball around her neck vibrating as Cloudjumper, Stormfly and Drumfire bristled. "You tried to kill him."

"I-I was only following the rules of our battle-"

"The battle was _over_."

James slowly straightened, keeping a hand on Harry's shoulder, as rage bled into her voice.

"You attacked a member of my House with the intent to do harm when he could not defend himself. In Valhalla, I would be well within my rights to end your miserable life right this second."

"M-My father would never-" Draco blustered, a tremble in his voice.

"The House of Haddock cares nothing for names and titles." Hillevi stated, fury making the tiny Viking seem immeasurably large. "Everyone pays for their crimes with blood and steel."

"Miss Haddock…" Professor Flitwick stated, hands up in a gesture of friendship in case her Pokemon took offense.

James watched as, with a deep breath, Hillevi seemed to shrink back into herself, rage cooling into a sharp blade of steel behind dark green eyes.

"Next time, you will."

Cloudjumper went still, a pulse of _shockhorror_ , and a scream tore through the brick walls from outside.

Broken from their stupors, everyone rushed to the windows to peer outside-

The Latias wailed at the sight of a petrified Marietta Edgecombe lying in the grass.


	21. Chapter 21

James held a classroom door open as the group bustled in, Hillevi slung over one shoulder, and checked the hall before following.

"What the bloody hell?" Harry demanded once Ron uncovered his mouth.

"Sorry, mate, but we need to do some damage control fast."

Hillevi squeaked as she was plopped down, hugging Cloudjumper close as James murmured softly to a shaken Andi.

"What are you talking about? What damage control?"

"You know…" Ron tried, gaze shifting. "The whole…thing."

"What thing?" Harry prompted, brow furrowing.

"The whole…talking thing." Neville answered evasively.

Seeing where this was going, the Valhallan shushed her Pokemon and passed them onto James, stepping up.

"Mind if I take over?"

The others happily gave up the floor, and Hillevi turned to Harry, shoulders slumping with a sigh.

"Harry, what you did to Draco's Ekans was Speaking, one of the ancient arts. Dexter?"

The Rotom Pokedex popped up, already turning to project a video on the wall.

Everyone watched as Ekans lunged, prompting Harry to whip around and hiss some strange, gargled word before being struck without fangs.

Said boy looked shaken at this, as if not trusting his own eyes.

"That…That didn't…"

"It did." James affirmed.

"And it could be really, really bad." Neville added.

"What do you mean? So I hissed at Ekans. What's the big deal? You talk to Flora all the time."

"Talking and Speaking aren't the same thing." Hillevi explained gently.

"You're like me, Harry." Luna voiced, smiling serenely. "Different, strange, a freak of nature, a potential god who will bring ruin upon the world. We should start a club and cackle maniacally to start. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Patting the half-Veela's hair comfortingly, Hillevi retook control of the conversation.

"What do you know about Jack Kenway, Harry?"

"Not much, even though everyone keeps referencing him. He's a Pokemon Tracker, and also fought in the Johto-Kanto civil war. Remus said that he rediscovered the Art of Speaking and is its current master."

"Basically, that's all true." The Valhallan agreed. "Jack was the leader of the Sons of Johto during the three years of war, and went missing on a trip to the Whirlwind Islands halfway through. Until then, the Sons were not operating on Kanto soil, and were driven back the six months he was gone. Kanto thought the revolution would be put down, and even captured Jack's parents, Lord Kent and Marie Kenway, holding them on Sevii Island as leverage against his brother, Jonas. Three days after, Jack reappeared and led a raid on Sevii Island, taking the whole island, prison and all."

Hillevi pressed a button on Dexter's face, and a new video appeared, the title sending a chill down the students' spines.

 _The Beginning of the End_.

"Oroku Koga of the Elite Four held a rally in Fuchsia City a week later, and Jack showed what a Master of Speaking can do."

 _A crowd of Kantoans filled the main square of Fuchsia City, facing a stage where the ninja grandmaster and Element Wielder, Koga, was giving an impassioned speech assuring them of plans to recapture Sevii and end the rebellion._

 _There was a sense of unease among the people before they registered a foreign figure in their midst, parting to reveal a man in a long brown coat, the red hood pulled low over his face._

 _Koga signaled to the rooftop guards, shaking his head sadly._

" _Jack Kenway. Very brave of you to come here. Or very foolish."_

" _By the end of the day, we'll find out who the fool is, lad."_

 _Jack paused as he reached up, showing empty palms._

" _Koga, tell your dogs to hold off just a moment. I want to lower my hood. That is all."_

 _A slight nod, and three men in business suits backed away, allowing the man to remove his hood to reveal blond hair and a neatly-trimmed circle beard with a chuckle._

" _Was that so hard?"_

 _A man in the crowd, bolstered by what seemed like safety in numbers, swung his arm back to hurl a glass bottle-_

 _Icy blue-gray eyes locked onto him, and the bottle was slowly lowered._

" _Now, that's just rude there." Jack voiced calmly, lowering his own hands. "With all the talk I hear about how noble and grand Kanto is, I wouldn't expect any of you to be acting like savages. And yet here you are, ready to attack an unarmed man. Very Johto-ish."_

" _You'll have enough time to talk when you're on trial, Kenway." Koga voiced, drawing his attention back._

" _Oh, is there finally going to be a trial? I've been wanting one."_

 _The Pokemon Tracker lazily walked towards the stage, as if unconcerned with all the guards watching his every move._

" _Not mine, of course. But yours."_

 _Jack looked up at the Elite Four member, smile falling away._

" _How many have died because you, the master of patience and calculation, let his finger slip on the trigger?"_

" _That was a mistake." Koga admitted, visibly pained. "One that will haunt me till my dying day."_

" _I gave you a way to correct that mistake."_

" _By giving you everything." The ninja retorted, expression hardening into a glare at the reminder._

" _By freeing Johto. By standing with us and working to make a peaceful transition so that one day, our regions could stand together like brothers. You and your kind, though, wanted everything, and refused us our basic right to live."_

" _And like a greedy child, you continue to demand more while twisting my words and making me look like the villain."_

 _Jack let out a bark of laughter._

" _The rallying cry of the guilty! I didn't mean it! Stop being so mean! Don't repeat my words back to me! We all do horrible things, Koga, but we own up to them and accept them. Take me. I own up to the fact that before the end of the day, you'll be dead."_

 _This was all the guards needed to hear, and the air filled with Beedrill and Venomoth, already diving for the Johtoan._

" _Stop."_

 _The Pokemon paused for a moment at that, but pushed on._

" _I-Said-_ STOP _."_

 _A ripple of raw energy emanated from Jack, and he glanced at each insectoid Pokemon, barking out a strange buzzy sound._

 _Then, to everyone's surprise, the Beedrill and Venomoth turned on their trainers, driving them back._

 _The crowd began to panic, but Koga stood firm as the Jack walked forward, expression neutral despite the growing chaos._

" _Elite Guard!"_

 _Armed soldiers swarmed the square from nearby buildings, all manner of great Pokemon appearing around them, as Koga released his own Venomoth and Ariados._

" _How did you do that?"_

" _How did you learn to emit poison like your Pokemon do?" Jack countered. "You are not the only master of an ancient art."_

 _Raising his hand, the man revealed a simple J tattooed on the inside of that wrist and, with utter disdain, created a fist._

 _The Elite Guard began to fall, their Pokemon roaring, from a barrage of barbs and needles from behind, and men and women in the crowd pulled on colored hoods, prompting a new frenzy._

 _Jack smirked as the Sons of Johto marched towards him, forcing the guards and their Pokemon to retreat._

" _It never had to end this way." He said sternly as a Donphan stomped over, pausing at his side._

 _Patting the Pokemon's head, he flicked both wrists and grabbed the escrima sticks that were dropped from within his sleeves, one of which fired off a brown and green ball to release a Tyranitar._

 _The near-Legendary Pokemon threw his head back with a roar, shaking the very buildings._

" _Mumak." He said, gesturing to the Armor Pokemon._

" _Azog."_

 _The large green beast nodded sharply._

" _Jack."_

 _The leader of Johto's rebellion pulled up his hood once more, tugging until an executioner's mask covered his face._

" _For our brothers and sisters. For the parents whose children were robbed from them, and the sons and daughters you made orphans. For Johto herself. Oroku Koga, I, Jack Kenway, Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Kenway, Regent of the Ancient and Noble House of Ironside, find you guilty, and grant you a warrior's death. Prepare."_

Dexter cut off the video as both sides clashed, plunging the room into grim silence.

"Oroku Koga died that day." Hillevi voiced, calm and tired. "The Sons of Johto began to raid Kanto, destroying gyms and government buildings. No civilians were harmed, but government officials who refused to surrender were killed. The war ended when Lance Blackthorn challenged Jack to a battle, and Kenway won. He declared Johto free, and then blew up the Kanto Pokemon League and their Victory Road."

Harry was a touch pale, likely replaying the last moments of that video over again, and she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"To outsiders, it seems like the Speaker can brainwash Pokemon. The only known Speakers have been Sons of Johto, and so others fear the art."

"It's like having a conversation." Harry whispered, stumbling back onto a chair James slid closer. "Ekans and I just talked…I didn't force him to do anything. I asked him to stop, and he said no."

"But people don't know that, Harry." Neville voiced, Flora like a guard at his side. "All they saw was you hissing a word, and Ekans shutting his mouth."

"I'm not like them." The Potter asserted. "I'm not."

"We know that, mate." Ron assured. "But the rest of the school doesn't."

"It's worse than that." Ginny admitted gently. "With Edgecombe petrified right after you did that…"

"There's no way someone could say I did that!" Harry nearly shouted, standing abruptly. "I wasn't even near her! How could I-?"

"Command some secret monster to roam the school and attack a student that you had a fight with?" Luna interjected. "How indeed?"

"…They're going to say I'm the one doing this, aren't they?"

"Or me." Hillevi pointed out, a sheepish smile in place. "Considering I threatened to kill Draco right then, too."

"The point is, you both need to lay low." James voiced, giving both Harry and Hillevi a piercing look. "No drawing attention to yourselves."

"Of course, there _is_ another option." Luna pointed out.

"And that is?" Harry wondered.

"Catch the Heir red-headed."

"Handed." Neville corrected.

"Same difference."

"Luna's right." Hillevi agreed, straightening as Cloudjumper landed on her back.

"Figuring out who the Heir is and stopping whatever Pokemon he's using to petrify people is probably the only way." Harry decided, nodding along.

"We're right behind ya." Ron assured, clapping his friend's shoulder.

"And if you _are_ the Heir, then we will be your League of Evil!" The half-Veela declared happily.

Even James turned to pin her with a look, and Luna shrugged, scuffing her toe on the ground.

"Or not, doesn't really matter…Don't really want to be evil…But I do like the capes…"


	22. Chapter 22

James found it amusing that even _Hillevi_ seemed to forget she was a Viking.

For all that she was small and patient and kind to a fault, a peace-keeper, the reddish-brunette had a core of fire and steel mirrored in her original Pokemon.

Like when H.Y.D.R.A. had hurt Tony, or Draco and his thugs had threatened Harry, she proved a fierce combatant in protection of those precious to her.

It had apparently been quite a shock, despite last year's debacle, for her to confront Draco and inform him, in no uncertain terms, that she would be drawing blood as payment next time the so-called Prince of Slytherin stepped out of line.

So, while there were suspicions of Harry being The Heir, no one dared to say so out loud anywhere within earshot of the Dragon of Gryffindor.

It took a week for Ernie Macmillan, a Hufflepuff, to confront Harry outside the Gryffindor common room while Hillevi was having her Dragons checked over by Nurse Poppy, which ended up in an hour-long rant where he demanded the attacks to stop and Ron, Ginny and Luna got in the boy's face.

At least it provided solid alibis for both Gryffindors when Justin Finch-Fletchley was found petrified across school grounds during that time, though Cloudjumper still wailed and cried when it happened.

"I think I need to put a plaque up above this bed, Mister Potter." Nurse Poppy teased. "Make sure it's always reserved for you."

Harry smiled weakly from his position on said bed, left arm propped up in a flexi-cast and Ludwig fussing along with the Chansey over it.

The Gauntlet Match against Slytherin had been going great until the end, where a lucky Rock Throw from Marcus Flint's Graveler struck the boy's arm just before he crossed the finish line, and Hillevi was just glad that the fluid from Chansey's egg would fix him up by morning.

"You're lucky, Mister Potter. You could have had your arm torn clean off or, at the very least, the bones ripped away."

Cloudjumper twittered worriedly at that, perched on the headboard with Andi hanging off her shoulders, and even Sting chittered from his half-hidden place curled around James' ear.

"You okay, mate?" Ron wondered, aborting a pat to Harry's shoulder.

"I'm fine, Ron. Doesn't even hurt anymore."

"Good." Hermione voiced, a touch relieved. "I'm surprised you didn't cry out. I would have."

"When you grow up like I did, you learn to hold your tongue." Harry explained, tone purposely light-hearted despite the glances his friends shared and the whir of James' vibranium arm. "How much is Oliver crowing about this?"

"A lot." Neville admitted, managing a smile. "He's been proclaiming that Gryffindor will beat the school record for total victories without a defeat."

"Of course, he's also telling Fred and George that you guys are going to be practicing even harder to ensure you beat Hufflepuff to complete the sweep." Ginny added.

"Crud…So much for sleeping in."

"Nurse Poppy!" Ron called, waving the woman over. "Can I ask you something?"

"I think you just did, Mister Weasley." She replied with a smile, and he took a moment to think that over before continuing.

"I have a Magikarp, and I'm trying to figure out when he'll evolve. Can you take a look at him?"

"Is this the suicidal fish I've heard so much about?" Nurse Poppy wondered, accepting the Poke Ball.

"He's not suicidal!" Ron burst, wilting as he remembered who he had yelled at. "He just…gets into tricky spots."

"Like the blender in the kitchen?" Ginny voiced. "Or the garbage disposal? Or the microwave?"

"The dryer. The oven. The toaster." James listed blandly.

"I get it!" The male Weasley snapped, glaring at both his sister and sort-of friend.

Dexter popped up over Hillevi's shoulder as Nurse Poppy scanned Magikarp's Poke Ball, frowning and typing in a few commands before scanning again.

"Mister Weasley, is your Magikarp holding anything?"

"Nope. I want to wait till he evolves to give him something. Should I have?"

"No, no…"

"Good!" Ron voiced, relieved.

"Tell me, did you notice anything unusual about your Magikarp? Not his actions, but how he looked?"

The Valhallan paused in patting the Numel's head, who sighed as another pulse of heat escaped his hump.

"I think he's a shiny! He has these neat sparkly spots running along his body!"

"Are they under his scales? Some so deep you couldn't even touch them?"

"Yeah!"

Nurse Poppy let out a sad sigh, and Cloudjumper twitched, looking up from Harry.

"Mister Weasley, those are Everstones."

James went absolutely still at that, and Neville stared at the Poke Ball with dread.

Ron, for his part, was rather nonplussed by this.

"Okay…So will those help him evolve or something?"

"He's never going to evolve, Mister Weasley."

Dexter buzzed, clapping both hands over his speakers.

"Wh-What? You, you can't mean…You…"

"Oh, Ron…" Hermione started, sympathetic.

"No, no! I don't believe you!" Ron nearly shouted, on the edge of panic. "He'll evolve! Has to evolve!"

"There _is_ a chance, albeit a small one, that he might one day evolve." Nurse Poppy admitted as she handed the Poke Ball back. "But it's a thousand-to-one odds, Mister Weasley. I'm so sorry."

The nurse retreated, closing the curtains around Harry's bed for privacy, as Ron collapsed into a chair.

"Well, that explains why he's suicidal…" Ginny surmised awkwardly.

"My special Pokemon…" He muttered, staring dumbly at the Dive Ball in his hands. "He was supposed to be my best Pokemon, from the Forbidden Island…Everyone else got a cool Pokemon…Why does this keep happening to me? My Raticate doesn't listen to me…My Magikarp will never evolve…Why does this keep bloody well happening to me?"

"Well, you still have Cubchoo." Neville pointed out, trying to be supportive.

"And I'm still going to trade you Emolga." Harry added. "Not, uh, for Magikarp, but I'm sure you'll catch something I'll want."

"Yeah." Ron barked out on a laugh. "I'll probably get a Metapod that fell in some concrete and can never become a Butterfree."

"The Elite Four."

Everyone turned to Luna, confused by her words.

"The Elite Four don't use six Pokemon. They use three or four. They train them up, raise them to be strong. Elite Four members don't have hundreds of Pokemon they use to battle, they focus on a few and make them the strongest."

"Avengers do the same thing." James added, following along. "Only got two or three Pokemon each that we take into battle. Tony and Bruce don't even use their Pokemon."

Both the half-Veela and the Winter Soldier leveled Ron with a look.

"Think you're too good to do that, Ron?"

Said Weasley swallowed back his tears, a watery smile taking shape.

"That…That's actually a great idea."

"You've already put in a bunch of time with Cubchoo." Hillevi voiced, joining in.

"And all of that time with Magikarp wasn't a waste, because it helped teach you how to care for Pokemon like him." Harry added. "Now, if you ever catch a Feebas or something, you'll have it evolved in no time!"

"Yeah…Yeah!" Ron agreed, perking up. "Cubchoo is getting pretty strong. Imagine how great he'll be when I'm not splitting my time between him and Magikarp!"

"That's the spirit, Ron!" Hermione stated, beaming. "Maybe, instead of just capturing any Pokemon you find, you can do research on what types would work best with your Cubchoo! Then you could have a one-two combo!"

"That's brilliant, Hermione! And I bet-"

"I demand assistance!"

The group fell quiet as Draco's voice filled the medical ward, and Luna reached over to dim the light over Harry's bed, casting the outside people as shadow-figures against the curtains.

"It's like the Johto Kimono Girl's Shadow Theater." Hermione whispered, and Hillevi nodded in agreement, remembering the one show she had been taken to as a child.

"Yes, Mister Malfoy?" Nurse Poppy answered, all cool professionalism now.

"My Servine was injured during my Gauntlet match. You refused to take care of her when the game ended, forcing me to walk all the way here."

Cloudjumper tingled at the annoyance that came from James at the reminder that Draco had likely bribed his way into being the Slytherin team's Runner.

"Yes, yes I did, Mister Malfoy. Had I not been treating Mister Potter's broken arm, I would have taken care of your Servine. As it is, his injuries were greater than your Servine's."

"You don't know that." Draco replied, trying for worried and ending up closer to petulant, a "When my father hears about this!" on the edge of his tongue.

Hillevi had not heard the words since Lucius Malfoy had come nearly a month ago to meet with Professor Flitwick and talked to his son in private, though the Malfoy heir had made a point not to say much of anything in her presence since the Battle Club.

 _It was for the best_.

Once Nurse Poppy disappeared to take a look at his Servine, a new shadow joined him.

"Well, seems like the mighty Draco Malfoy can't throw his weight around." Cho Chang noted slyly. "Of course, you never _could_ , could you?"

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you, Chang. Your family has managed to make some success in Avalon, but their grasp on the high life is weak. All it would take is a little push, and…"

A twirl of the hand, in mimicry of his father, symbolized the rest.

"Of all our luck." Ron whispered. "Our most favorite people in the world in the same room."

"Maybe they'll kill each other and make us all happy." Ginny hoped.

"Or fall in love and produce babies." Luna pointed out.

Very slowly, James reached out to pull the half-Veela close by the shoulders and cover her mouth to prevent further mental trauma.

"And who would be pushing me, Malfoy?" Chang asked, a touch snide. "The Malfoys? At least my family doesn't pretend to be something they aren't."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

A laugh answered.

"You go on and on about how mighty the Malfoy family is, how grand and wonderful! You and your parents have worked really hard to make yourselves look like the perfect Avalon family…but you aren't _all_ Avalon family, are you?"

Cho's shadow passed through Draco's, circling.

"Your mother is, of course, though from what I hear, her family isn't the most shining example of Avalon standards. Or modern ones, at the very least. One aunt cast out of the family for marrying a…new-blood is the term, right? The other aunt locked away on Sevii, because she wasn't clever enough to avoid capture. The only one that you could feel any pride in was your great cousin Sirius. He died a hero, yes, but from what I hear, he didn't like your daddy that much."

Hillevi straightened at that, brow furrowing, as Cloudjumper tilted her head in confusion.

"But then there's precious daddy Malfoy." Chang continued, head tilting with a sense of malice and contentment. "Yes, Lucius Malfoy…Head of the House of Malfoy. But he isn't really the head, is he? Not of the whole family."

"What are you blathering on about?" Draco countered, in denial. "My father is the Head of our House, the Gym Leader of Dagonet City, the-"

"Blah, blah, blah." Cho cut in, unimpressed. "You can scream that as much as you want, it won't make it true. I'm not one of the little sycophants that hang on your every word and pledge themselves upon the Book of Malfoy. I know all about you and your little secrets, Draco."

"You know nothing." The Malfoy snarled back.

"I know your father isn't from Avalon. He came here as an angry young man, cursing his own father's name for refusing to name him his heir. That title went to your dear aunt, the true Head of the House of Malfoy."

"My father has no family."

"We all have family, Draco. We just sometimes don't want to admit it. You do have an aunt, a very famous one. She's from Kalos, like your dad, yes, but she's also been the Champion of the Unova and Sinnoh Pokemon Leagues. Cynthia…Yes, I believe that's her name."

"You can throw out names all you want. Doesn't make it true." Draco countered, waving her words off. "Just like you kindly reminded me. You want to talk about family, Cho? Let's talk about family. Let's talk about a little girl whose mummy and daddy are the laughingstock of the Avalon elite. You and your parents like to pretend like you're some grand family, and that you're destined for some marvelous things. You just forget one little thing, Chang."

Draco leaned in, and Chang backed away a half-step.

"Avalon belongs to _my_ family."

"You like to think it does-"

"I don't think. I know. The Elite Four have power, and we do have a Prime Minister, but it's the Gym Leaders that control Avalon's fate. The Potters and the Blacks are long gone. The Greengrasses are too cautious to make a big play. The Weasleys…The Weasleys! Their gym is little more than a barn where their brats roll around in the dirt like Poochyenas!"

James picked up Ron and Ginny before they attacked, tossing one over each shoulder.

"The _Duggary_ Family might have been something once, but you've seen how they've fallen. The heir is a Duffer! The Clearwaters are just as useless. The Lovegoods are too mad to do anything, not even worth a second glance."

Luna smiled, now that she was free.

"The second greatest trick the devil played was making the world believe he wasn't real."

"What was the first?" Harry asked.

"Making the world believe he _does_."

"The Parkinsons are tied to my family now." Draco continued. "When Pansy and I are married, both Gyms will belong to me. Maybe I'll reward a loyal follower…Maybe I'll just give that Gym to my second-born and let there be two Malfoy lines."

"You aren't the Head of your House yet." Chang reminded him.

"But I will be one day. There aren't too many allies you can rely upon to take me out, either. The only one that might is Longbottom, and I doubt very much he would be interested in helping you after you hurt his intended."

"Longbottom." Chang snapped, head tilting again. "Is that respect I hear in your voice for the little pudge?"

James tucked Luna under his mechanical arm.

"Yes, he might be utterly pathetic, but most of you are when compared to me. He's merely the best of a bad bunch."

"And Haddock?"

Silence fell then, and Hillevi took in a quiet breath, glancing between the shadows.

"Won't be a problem." Draco answered, a touch tight. "You don't get it, do you? My father destroys people like you every day, and I have learned much while at his side. If I wanted to, I could make your life filled with bliss and wonder…Or a never-ending journey of pain that leaves you wishing for a death that I will not allow to come till I'm ready for it to snatch you up."

"And how will you be doing that when you have no home and no Gym?" Chang laughed. "You honestly believe there's a Gym waiting for you when you graduate, don't you?"

"Of course there is! My father-"

"Is a placeholder. A steward. The true Eighth Gym Leader of Avalon has returned. The Malfoys only have their Gym because Lily's Heir was not of age to claim it…But he will, Draco, he will when he graduates. How long will your father be able to hold onto power when the people of Avalon see the great Boy-Who-Lived stand before his ancestral home and declare in a strong voice, 'I have returned'!"

Cho threw out her arms, as if demonstrating the moment.

"And don't forget that Sirius Black was his godfather! Who knows what's in that will? The Parkinsons only have their Gym because the Blacks are gone, but what if the Black Family Gym was willed to little Harry? What if Sirius Black named him his heir? With all of the Valhalla region at his back, you'll barely be able to open your doors before you're thrown out of your Gym and the Potters return."

"Is that respect I hear in your voice?" Draco shot back.

"Pragmatism. I might not like Potter, but marriages have been built on less love than that. And hormones have a funny way of making little boys forget past sins. Imagine that, Draco. The Potters returned, and me Lady Potter, the power behind the throne."

Harry shuddered at that, repulsed, and Luna reached over to hand him a bucket.

"You act like you're going to be around long enough to bed Potter's scrawny frame." Draco bit out.

"He does remember you're twelve, right?" Ginny whispered, twisting from her spot on James' shoulder.

"Is that a threat, Malfoy?"

"Not at all." He assured, sickly-sweet. "Merely pointing out that students are being petrified every week, and you might be next."

Once Draco left to retrieve his Servine and Cho disappeared back into the hall, everyone finally took a deep breath.

"Well…" Hermione started. "That was rather…"

"Nargles." Luna offered, plopping back onto her feet.

"Nargles." Neville agreed as Ron and Ginny were also put down.

"Did anyone else get the feeling that Draco knows a bit more about the Heir of Slytherin than he's letting on?" Ron voiced, and Hillevi glanced up at James as the thought stuck. "We need proof, though."

Seven pairs of eyes turned to stare at him.

"What?"

"You're being sane and rational." Hermione replied. "It's weird."

"Ha, ha, ha."

Ginny began to smile, an epiphany lighting up her eyes as she turned to Harry.

"I think I have an idea. Can I borrow the Marauder's App?"


End file.
